Readers Choice: AU Events
by Kurinoone
Summary: Alternate events from any scene in the Dark Prince Trilogy, requested as Oneshots.
1. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Pete's Request - _What if Harry had given the real prophecy to Harry in front of the Order. _

This one is dedicated to you Pete! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**The Prophecy – Deepest Reflections – AU – Chapter 43 **

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw his mum standing at the stove, mixing something in a very large pot. She looked over at him as soon as he walked through the door.

"At last!" Lily smiled, "I thought I was going to have to drag you back inside."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Harry groused. He still remembered his first attempt to escape the Headquarters of the Order and how his dad had caught him at the last moment and dragged him back inside and up to his room.

Lily's smile faltered but she didn't let it fall completely from her face. She stepped away from the stove and walked over to Harry.

"I know how you feel about the Headquarters," she started, "but it's only for tonight. Can you tolerate it for just one night, please?" her eyes darted to the door which led to the living room. "I want tonight to go smoothly. I know it means a lot to Harry. He's going to remember it for a very long time so please, for him, just put up with the Headquarters."

Harry nodded his head, he could put up with it. His mum was right, it was only one night. He could do it.

Lily reached up and felt Harry's forehead, careful not to disturb the dressing. He was still burning up. With concerned eyes she studied her son.

"Feeling any better?" she asked hopefully.

Harry just smiled at her and dropped his head.

"It's not going to go in that direction mum. I have to get a whole lot worse before I get better."

Lily pursed her lips, clearly unhappy.

"I want you upstairs, in your bed, resting." She ordered.

"I can't sleep." Harry explained. Then seeing the look on her face, he quickly added. "I'm not tired."

Lily gave him a final look over and turned back to the stove.

"I'm not saying it again; go to your bed and rest. Even if you're not tired, you need to rest in order to heal."

Knowing how futile his argument would be with his mum, Harry wordlessly turned to leave. Just as he opened the kitchen door he saw Mrs Weasley rushing back into the kitchen through the entrance from the living room.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, Lily!" she apologised as soon as she bustled inside. "I had to explain what was going on to Ginny." She saw Harry lingering in the doorway and smiled brightly at him. "Oh, hello, Harry dear! Are you feeling better?"

Harry nodded yes before Lily could say anything.

"Is Ginny alright? I heard what happened at Hogwarts with Hagrid." Lily said to Molly.

Harry's interest peaked and he turned to Mrs Weasley.

"I don't know what Hagrid was thinking!" she muttered as she started preparing the pot roast. "Ginny could have been really hurt!" she said crossly.

Lily nodded her head in agreement but noticed Harry still at the door. She raised her eyebrows at him making him sigh with resignation.

"Upstairs, bed, rest, I get it." He repeated.

Before he turned to walk out of the kitchen he saw the satisfied smile on his mum's face.

xxx

Harry didn't go upstairs to his room like Lily wanted. Instead he turned to the room next to the kitchen. He was tired and truth be told, the thought of going to bed and resting was appealing but the mention of Ginny and what happened to her had him too curious to be able to rest. He opened the door to the small living room to find Ron, Hermione, both Ginny's and his counterpart in front of the dying fire.

Harry was about to walk inside but paused at the threshold when he saw the _other_ occupants inside.

There was a group of adults sitting at the other end of the room, huddled around the table talking in low tones. He spotted his dad amongst the Order members, talking to Kingsley. Moody's magical eye was already swirling around in its socket, seeking him out and focusing on him.

Harry's instinctual reaction was to take a step back, to walk out of this room. He didn't want to be around Order members. Just as Harry shifted, Hermione called out to him.

"Harry?"

Harry paused, his eyes snapping from Moody's scarred face to Hermione's confused one. He walked into the room, closing the door. The Order could go to hell, why should he be the one to walk away?

Harry ignored the adults, even though most of them had by now noticed his presence and were turning around in their seats to get a better look at him. He felt his dad's eyes on him too but he refused to meet them either. He ignored all of them and walked over to the four teens. Only when he got nearer did he note the shocked expression on the younger Ginny's face.

"Are all the explanations over?" he asked, directing his question to his younger self.

Fifteen year old Harry nodded, smiling impishly at Ginny.

"Yep, Ginny's all caught up now."

Ginny turned to look at him, annoyed.

"I still can't believe this." She muttered quietly. She turned back to her brother Ron and glared angrily at him. "So much was going on, Harry had swapped _dimensions_ with his alternate self and no one told me!"

"Why did you have to know?" Ron asked.

He was swatted on the arm in response.

"I'm Harry's friend too!" Ginny fumed. "You should have told me!"

"All right, you don't have to get violent!" Ron rubbed at his arm. "Besides, Harry asked us not to say anything to anyone."

The older Harry sat down, across from his counterpart, painfully aware of the eyes and ears on him. He knew, without looking, that Moody was keeping his magical eye on him.

"Everyone will find out now," the older Ginny said suddenly, looking at the older Harry. "Once what happened at the Ministry with Voldemort is reported, everyone will think you're not the _real_ Harry Potter."

The rest looked confusedly between seventeen year old Ginny and her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"The media will report whatever statement the Ministry give," Ginny explained, "and that will be the story Dumbledore gave; that the Harry that has been attending Hogwarts this year was not the real Harry Potter. He was a ploy of Dumbledore's to catch out Voldemort. The real Harry Potter was taken into safety this entire time."

Fifteen year old Harry turned to look at his counterpart with surprise.

"So everyone will think you were a fake?" he asked. "Especially the people at Hogwarts?"

The older Harry nodded.

"I guess so." He replied.

"Doesn't that bother you?" the younger Harry asked.

His older counterpart shrugged.

"Not particularly." He studied his younger self for a few moments. "I've never cared for what others think of me. You can't win with this world so why bother trying?"

He had said that last part a little loud, catching most of the Order members eavesdropping attention. Most shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

The younger Harry didn't reply but felt his insides twist with anger. He didn't want anyone thinking of his counterpart as a _fake_. It didn't feel right.

"Talking about what happened at the Ministry," fourteen year old Ginny started. "Nice work!" she grinned at the eighteen year old boy. "What you did, the way you tricked everyone, even V...Voldemort!" Ginny managed the name with little hesitation. "I've got to say, I'm impressed!"

The eighteen year old just dropped his gaze to the ground, not saying anything in response.

"Yeah, but I'm annoyed at you for one thing." Harry said, making his older self look up at him with curiosity. "I know why you did it but, I wish you hadn't smashed the Prophecy. I wanted to see what it was." Harry admitted.

A gruff sounding snort interrupted them, making all five teens look over to the table. Moody had dropped all pretence, both mismatched eyes on the eighteen year old Harry.

"He's got a point!" he said, nodding his head at the younger Harry. "You could have done without destroying the actual prophecy!" he shook his head in disappointment. "If you hadn't been showing off and planned things better, you would've had the prophecy _and_ defeated Voldemort!"

James and the rest had stopped mid way through their discussions, staring at either Moody or Harry. Surprisingly, it was the seventeen year old Ginny that responded.

"Excuse me? No one asked for your opinion! We're having a private conversation. It's rude to eavesdrop!"

Moody just gave her one of his, I-couldn't-care-less, looks and mumbled something in his gruff tone. Arthur looked around at Ginny, opening his mouth to say something but then quickly shut it again. He couldn't really tell _this_ Ginny off for speaking with such rudeness. She was from another dimension, _his_ Ginny was sitting right there, next to the older Ginny. He smiled brightly at his fourteen year old daughter.

The older Harry's eyes stayed on Moody for a moment. His gaze shifted from the scarred Auror to the fourteen year old Ginny sitting across from him. Harry extended his hand forward, holding it out, as if to receive something.

"Can I have it back now?" he asked simply.

To everyone's bewilderment, Ginny nodded and moved her hands to the back of her neck, fiddling with something. She finally managed to undo the clasp and she pulled a chain away from her neck. The long golden chain had a teardrop shaped crystal pendant hanging from it. Wordlessly, Ginny dropped the necklace into Harry's waiting hand.

Even after being berated by the seventeen year old girl for eavesdropping, everyone at the table stared at Harry. The four teens leaned closer to Harry, curiosity making them inch nearer to see what was happening. The eighteen year old closed his fist around the pendant. He opened his hand slowly to show a glass sphere rapidly growing in size until it sat fully in his hand.

The fifteen year old Harry stared in amazement at the glass orb with white mist swirling inside. He looked back up at his counterpart, not daring to believe what he had done.

"Is...is that...?" Hermione started.

"The Prophecy!" Ron breathed, realising what it must be.

The sound of chairs scrapping the floor echoed around the room and soon enough, the members of the Order had rushed over to Harry, gathered around the teens, staring in complete disbelief at the orb sitting in Harry's hand.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius whispered.

Moody didn't say anything but both his eyes travelled from the crystal orb to the boy holding it. Harry met his gaze and smirked.

"I guess I planned it well enough, huh?"

Moody reached for the orb at once. His gnarled fingers only managed to grasp at empty air as Harry pulled the orb out of reach.

"Hand it over, boy! This belongs to the Ministry!" He growled at Harry.

Green eyes narrowed at Moody.

"I told you before, It's Harry, not boy!" Harry growled right back at him. "And this never belonged to the Ministry. It belongs to those who it's about."

Every eye turned to the fifteen year old Harry, who looked just as shocked as the rest at the sight of the glass orb. The older Harry held out the orb, offering it to him.

"It's yours. I was only keeping it safe for you."

The bespectacled boy reached over and took the prophecy, holding the delicate glass orb in his hand. He couldn't help but stare at it.

Moody didn't try to take it from him but continued to growl with annoyance.

"Wait, I don't get it." Ron said suddenly. "If Ginny had the Prophecy all along, then what were you both fighting over at the Ministry?" he asked both Harrys.

Everyone looked at the eighteen year old for an answer, including the younger Harry.

"It was a button." Harry replied. "A button transfigured into a glass orb."

"You anticipated You-Know-Who would come for the Prophecy?" Tonks asked with awe. "How did you figure that out?"

The eighteen year old twisted around to glance at her, noticing his dad standing next to her. He racked his mind, trying to figure out a plausible answer, as telling the truth would probably get him killed by the surrounding Order members. Moody was already staring at him with a thirst to kill. He didn't need to add to it by telling them he had an agreement with Voldemort. More than that, he couldn't tell them with his dad standing right there.

"Let's just say I know Voldemort." he replied, ignoring the sharp reaction to the Dark Lord's name. "I knew what he would want and in this dimension, he didn't get to hear the prophecy in full." He glanced back at Tonks. "Sirius told me the first night I came here that Voldemort was after a weapon. I figured it must be the Prophecy."

Tonks nodded her head, clearly impressed by the eighteen year old. James was staring at Harry as well, but he didn't look that much impressed by him. If anything, he looked disappointed.

"That's some guessing you did!" said Moody. "A little too accurate for my liking!"

Harry turned in his seat to face Moody properly.

"That's just the way I work. I don't allow mistakes."

Moody glared at him. He leaned towards him, his scarred face pushed closer to Harry's.

"From what I heard, you've made plenty mistakes, some pretty big ones too!" he said quietly. "There were plenty of rumours circulating around here about you." he told Harry. "One was about how you took the time to go and meet Voldemort on a few occasions, made a little _agreement_ with him. Maybe the Prophecy was mentioned on one of those visits."

Hermione and both Ginny's gasped loudly, staring murderously at Moody for making such a claim. The rest of the room's occupants waited for Harry to deny the accusation.

Harry smirked back at Moody.

"Listening to rumours, Auror Alasator Moody?" he teased. "The hint is in the name itself. They are _rumours_, not the truth."

Moody pulled away from Harry, straightening up.

"You're lucky no one got a chance to prove those rumours." he told Harry.

"And you're lucky I decided to do your job for you and got the Prophecy out of Voldemort's grasp." Harry answered.

Moody didn't have a response to that and settled to just growl at him, mumbling something under his breath.

"So you swapped the Prophecy and gave the real one to Ginny?" Ron asked, still baffled that all this had happened and he didn't know about it.

Hermione suddenly turned to face the fourteen year old Ginny, eyes wide and accusing.

"You had the Prophecy all along?" she asked. "You said the necklace was a present from Michael!"

"No I didn't." Ginny calmly answered. "You asked if it was a present from Michael and I replied 'maybe'. I didn't say it was from him, you just assumed it was."

The older Ginny chuckled at her counterpart. That was so like her.

"But why Ginny?" Ron asked. "Why did you give her the Prophecy and not one of us?" he gestured to himself and Hermione.

"I asked him the same thing." The fourteen year old said. She gazed at Harry, locking eyes with him. "When he gave me the necklace, he told me it was a powerful weapon transfigured into a pendant, given to him by Professor Dumbledore, to keep away from Voldemort." she told the others. She smiled at the memory. "You said that you wanted me to keep it safe for you, that you trusted me with it. You were afraid to give it to Ron or Hermione since they were the first ones Voldemort would target if he suspected you had the weapon." A look of sadness crept into her eyes. "You didn't mean any of that did you? You just wanted me to hide the Prophecy without even knowing what it was."

"I meant every word of what I said." Harry replied. "I do trust you, and I gave you the Prophecy because I knew you would protect it with your life."

Ginny blushed and dropped her eyes to the floor. This was embarrassing enough, she didn't need her dad here, staring at her as well.

Harry turned his attention back to the younger Harry.

"Do what you want with it." he said, gesturing to the orb. "Listen to it, smash it, do whatever. Just don't let anyone _else _tell you what to do."

Fifteen year old Harry looked up at his older counterpart at the last part of his words. He knew Harry meant Dumbledore. He nodded his head, gesturing that he understood. He glanced back at the prophecy in his grip. This was the reason his parents had lost their lives. He was going to learn everything he could about the prophecy, regardless of who tried to stop him.

The door to the living room opened and Lily appeared in the doorway. Her sharp green eyes found her eighteen year old son and they narrowed at him.

"I thought I told you to go upstairs!" Lily started, angrily.

"I was just going." Harry replied, getting to his feet.

He struggled to straighten up, his legs protesting painfully to the action. Harry mentally cursed the moratus charm, why couldn't it last a little longer? He managed to stand up but found it impossible to take a step, not without falling.

Lily saw the struggle and her eyes narrowed even more. She hurried towards him but James got to him before she could.

"Come on, Harry." he whispered, helping to steady him.

Harry felt the ache in his body spread, stealing the breath from him. He gripped onto his dad's arm, trying to find the strength to stand up straight.

"Is he okay?" Tonks' question rang around him and he heard his dad's quiet, "He's fine," in response.

Harry's vision swam as a wave of dizziness hit him. He was partly glad; he didn't want to see the Order staring at him, wondering what was wrong with him.

James led Harry out of the room and up the stairs. Harry breathed in a sigh of relief when he felt the charm fight to stay in place, masking the pain in his body and giving him back the ability to support himself.

He pulled away from James, just as they approached his room.

"I'm okay." he reassured James as he walked into the room, supporting himself. "I just, got dizzy." he rubbed at his head.

"You should have listened to your mum and come up here to rest." James said, gesturing to the bed.

Harry obliged by walking over to it and sitting down.

"I know, I just, I wanted to see what happened to Ginny." Harry admitted.

James raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to Ginny?" he repeated.

"The younger one." Harry elaborated. "I heard her mum saying something happened to her. I just wanted to see if she was okay."

James nodded, watching Harry carefully. His hazel eyed scanned over Harry's face, scrutinising every inch of him.

"You lied to me."

Harry looked up at his dad, surprised with the sudden accusation. He noted his dad didn't look angry, he just looked, disappointed.

"Dad?"

James moved closer.

"When I asked you over the phone, if you had met this world's Voldemort." James started. "You told me you hadn't." James stared at Harry, watching the expression change on his face. "You were lying." he stated, not needing to ask him. He already knew it.

Harry sighed, not wanting to have this conversation like this, here, now, when he was _so_ tired.

"Dad, I..."

"You were lying again." James continued, cutting Harry short. "Just now, downstairs. You didn't figure out Voldemort wanted the Prophecy. You knew because you went to him and he must have told you, like Moody said."

Harry looked up at his dad, holding his gaze. The minutes seemed to stretch forever before Harry found his voice.

"Yes," he admitted. "I did go to see him and when you asked me, I lied and said I hadn't." Harry shook his head, pushing himself to stand up. "But I only lied because I knew you would freak out and jump to the wrong conclusion." Harry met his dad's gaze, desperate for him to understand. "I didn't go to see him by my own free will. He tricked me. Voldemort laid out the trap and I fell for it."

"Why couldn't you just have told me that?" James asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Harry asked. "You were so afraid, so certain that I was going to go to Voldemort and do what? Join him again?" This time, James didn't have an answer. "I came to this universe by accident, dad." Harry explained. "I never planned on coming here and I sure as hell didn't plan on meeting Voldemort. It happened and I tried to make the best of the situation and in the process, I found myself making a deal with him."

"What deal?" James asked.

"The Prophecy in exchange for the golden compass, so I could come home." Harry said. "I didn't know when the compass in our world was going to correct itself and I was getting desperate. I tracked down the golden compass in this universe and found myself walking into Voldemort's trap." he explained. "Voldemort wanted to come to an arrangement, where I would bring him the prophecy and in return, he was going to give me the compass."

"Did you take the Prophecy with the intention of giving it to Voldemort?" James asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, I changed my mind. I took the Prophecy so I could hide it. I made him think it was still there and I would get it for him in exchange for the compass. It was the only chance I had of coming back home."

James didn't say anything but felt his heart miss a beat. Whatever Harry did, he only did so he could return back to them. He walked over to Harry, standing before him.

"I can understand you were only trying to do what you thought was right." James started. "But you should have told me about meeting Voldemort, especially when I specifically asked you about him."

"I know," Harry admitted. "I'm..I'm sorry." he managed with difficulty.

"I don't want you lying to me." James started. " I don't care if you're scared I'll freak out or jump to the wrong conclusion. The next time I ask you a question, I want an honest answer, no matter how much trouble it may get you in. Never again, are you to lie to me, is that understood?"

Harry had never heard his dad speak in such a tone. He was strict but not yelling at him, disappointed, but not angry with him. Harry found himself almost smiling but stopped himself.

"Yes Sir." he answered, sincerely.

James nodded at him.

"Good," he gestured to the bed behind Harry. "Now get some rest or your mum will make both of us pay!" he smiled.

Harry smiled back and obeyed, pulling back the covers and kicking off his shoes. He climbed into bed, his body already relaxing against the soft mattress.

"Get some sleep, you're going to need it." James ruffled Harry's hair affectionately and walked to the door.

He slipped out, closing the door as quietly as he could. As soon as the door clicked, Harry sat up. He pushed the covers aside and grabbed his shoes, pulling them back on. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep but he couldn't, not until he finished one last job.

Glancing at the door one more time, Harry stood up and prepared to disapparate. He had to go to Hogwarts and find Draco and scare the living daylights out of him. Maybe that would save the idiot's life. He knew it wouldn't take him too long, he would be back before anyone realised he was missing.

With a barely audible pop, Harry was gone.

xxx


	2. Harry meets Amy

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Battousai clau's Request - _I'd love to see how the scene of Deepest Reflection come  
out if the (AU)Harry and not the canon Harry was there in the pub were they met  
Amy Jackson! _

This one is dedicated to you Battousai clau. I hope you like it!

**Harry meets Amy - Deepest Reflections – AU – Chapter 29**

Ron took great interest in his surroundings. He watched silently as the people around him laughed loudly and joked around with each other. He shook his head and picked up his drink, taking a long sip.

"What's amusing?" his girlfriend asked.

Ron looked over at Hermione and lowered his drink.

"I was just thinking; it's weird how our worlds are kept apart but we act the same. I can't tell the difference between this muggle pub and the Three Broomsticks. It feels the same."

"The drinks are better here." Ginny commented, raising her glass.

"I like the muggle music." Damien said, playfully pouting at his soft drink.

Harry didn't give his opinion. He picked up his drink and took a long sip. He privately agreed with Ginny, the drinks were better here.

"I'm glad you guys came." Hermione said, looking around at her boyfriend and friends.

"We _had_ to come. Ron was in such a rotten mood because he hadn't seen you since the Christmas break. I swear he was nearly suicidal." Ginny smirked as Ron glared at her while Hermione blushed.

"We were going to get bored with Sirius; I thought this would be more fun." Ron muttered.

"Yeah, sure!" Harry teased. "That was it, Sirius being boring."

"I don't know why you two are making fun of him," Damien turned to Harry and Ginny, "you both were dying last week because you hadn't seen each other in a few months."

"That's because I'm still at Hogwarts!" Ginny pointed out. "The last time I saw Harry was on Halloween."

Harry threw her a look but it was too late, the words were already out her mouth.

"What?" Damien sat up a little straighter. "You came to Hogwarts on Halloween?" he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"A little, yeah." he answered.

"How come you didn't come to see me?" Damien asked.

"Because I snuck into Hogwarts to see my girlfriend." Harry replied, making Ginny beam.

"Still," Damien groused, "could have taken two seconds out to say hi to your brother."

Harry looked over at Ginny and both looked away, grinning at the memory. That Halloween night, they had made up for lost time, almost two full months worth.

"We were busy." Harry replied.

"Yeah? Doing what?" Damien asked annoyed.

"I'd rather you don't answer that." Hermione said quickly to Harry.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "unless you want to see me spewing my guts out, don't answer."

Damien caught on to what they were suggesting and he backed down, looking a little pink faced himself.

Ginny was looking around the pub, anywhere but at her brother or friends. She could feel the heat in her face and she knew how red her cheeks were.

"Well, he certainly looks to be enjoying himself." Ginny said, prompting the other four to look over at the table across from them, taking the focus away from herself.

At the table behind them, Sirius was smiling and flirting like crazy with a blond haired woman, who was making her attraction plain and clear by laughing loudly at his jokes and leaning in to whisper things in his ear.

Damien shook his head at the sight.

"Would he even notice if we got up and left?" He asked.

"Not now in any case." Harry answered as the blonde sat closer to Sirius, their shoulders rubbing together.

"Can you imagine what would happen if mum and dad finished meeting with aunt Petunia and went back to Grimmauld place and couldn't find us?" Damien asked with a smirk. "Mum would probably go ballistic."

Harry took another gulp of his drink.

"I didn't know she did this every year." he commented.

"Yep!" Damien answered, "every Christmas, mum makes the effort to go see aunt Petunia and her family." he pulled a face at the mention of his aunt. "But does aunt Petunia return the gesture, no way!"

Harry had already been filled in on the family drama and what the situation was. His mothers only sister hated magic, out of jealousy of not being able to do magic herself, so she took out the anger by boycotting magic from her life. She refused to keep in contact unless it was the muggle way. So it was up to Lily to telephone her and take their muggle car to drive down to see her twice in the year, on Dudley's birthday and shortly after Christmas. On these two occasions, Damien was left with Sirius, as Petunia made no effort with her nephew, so he stopped accompanying his mother.

"I think you should have gone this year." Damien told Harry with a grin. "Aunt Petunia would have _loved_ you."

"I bet she would have." Harry grinned back. "Everyone loves me." he joked.

"And I will love you even more, if you get the next rounds." Ron said, holding out his empty glass.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"You just keep your love to yourself." he commented but he stood up regardless, intending on ordering more drinks.

"Alex?"

Harry paused for only a moment before he looked over to his right, where the call came from. The other four at the table, glanced around as well.

They all saw a young dark haired woman making her way towards Harry with a bright smile on her face. She was rather lovely looking; silky brown hair that touched her shoulders, bright blue eyes that were encased between long black eyelashes. She was young, perhaps in her early twenties. The group seated at the table watched with growing interest as the attractive brunette reached Harry's side.

"Oh my God, Alex, it is you! How have you been?" she asked smiling widely.

To the surprise of the other four, Harry smiled at the woman, his usual sharp green eyes melting at the sight of the brunette.

"Amy," he greeted, "hi."

He moved forward a step and the dark haired woman was suddenly hugging him like an old and dear friend.

Damien's mouth dropped open at the intimate hug and he turned to look at Ginny, who had her brown eyes narrowed and fixed on Harry and this 'other' woman.

As quick as it was initiated, the hug was over and Harry and the brunette stood facing each other, smiling.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Good, I've been good." the brunette answered.

The woman was studying Harry, looking him up and down. "Damn Alex, you look younger every time I see you!" she laughed.

Harry laughed too, running a quick hand through his hair.

"What can I say, it's like magic." he replied with a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the joke. She waited but Harry didn't turn around to face her, he was too busy with this 'Amy'.

"Hem, hem!"

Harry looked over to see the other four staring at him. His eyes met Ginny's narrowed ones.

The dark haired girl looked around at Ginny too, her eyes moving from Ginny to Ron, to Hermione and to Damien. She looked back up at Harry.

"I didn't realise you were with company." she said.

"Yeah, I..." Harry looked back at the curious looking group, staring at him. He mentally sighed, with resignation. "Everyone, this is Amy." he introduced. "Amy, these are my friends, Hermione and Ron," he gestured to them. "This is my brother Damien and this is my girlfriend, Ginny."

Amy's eyes widened at Ginny's introduction.

"Girlfriend?" she repeated, her eyebrows raised. "Isn't she a little young for you, Alex?" she asked, her voice dropped but not quiet enough, Ginny heard her perfectly.

Ginny's brown eyes narrowed to slits and she looked ready to breathe fire any moment. She spluttered a little in indignation, especially as the irony was that Harry was probably a good few years younger than _her_.

Harry ignored Amy's question.

"So, how do you know Alex?" Hermione asked, curious as to why Harry hadn't elaborated on who Amy was.

The brunette smiled, a little laughter escaping her.

"Me?" she asked. "I'm Alex's girlfriend."

Damien almost choked on his cola, Ron gaped at Amy with an open mouth, strikingly opposite to Hermione who had her lips pressed together into such a tight, fine line, it was highly reminiscent of their Transfiguration professor. Ginny was looking straight at Harry, her glare never leaving him.

Amy threw back her head and laughed.

"I'm sorry," she gushed at Ginny. "I'm just teasing. I'm a friend of Alex's but we did sort of go out for a bit. I'm an ex-girlfriend of sorts." She revised.

Ron, Damien and Hermione looked relieved but Ginny looked even angrier.

"Ex girlfriend?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "We didn't go out that many times."

"But we went out, so technically, it was a date, so ex girlfriend." Amy pointed out playfully.

"Ah," Harry grinned, "I see the crazy girl logic is still alive."

"Totally!" Amy laughed, in a way that seemed to Ginny she was referring to a private joke only she and Harry shared.

"It's so good to see you again!" Amy said warmly to Harry. "It's been what, almost two years, since I last saw you. Where did you disappear to?" she enquired. "You never called me or anything. No one saw you at the club either."

Harry ran a hand through this hair.

"I had some stuff going on." he answered.

Amy looked at him intensely and then smiled a little.

"Just as I remember, ever so mysterious."

Harry smiled at her again, to Ginny's growing irritation.

Amy moved closer to Harry and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Listen, it's been so long, I would love to catch up with you. My friend is having a New Years Eve party. Do you want to come?" she asked, her tone undeniably alluring. "You can bring Ginny and your friends, if you like." she added hastily.

"I already have plans for New Years Eve." Harry replied.

"Oh, that's too bad."Amy looked disappointed but she recovered and smiled, flirting with Harry. "How about later on tonight? We could go for a cup of coffee, catch up?"

Ginny held her breath. '_If he agrees, I'll kill him!_' she thought to herself.

But Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Amy, I'm busy."

Amy didn't say anything but something shifted in her eyes and she moved back a little, straightening down the front of her winter coat.

"That's okay. I guess we'll bump into each other another time." she smiled. "Do you still go to _Destiny_?" she asked.

Harry ducked his head, grinning again.

"Not so much anymore." he replied.

"Maybe you should come again." Amy said softly. "You can show Ginny the dance floor you owned!"

Harry laughed, running a hand through his hair again.

"I might." he replied.

"I hope you do." Amy replied, again with a strange quiet intensity. "Because if you remember, you owe me a dance."

Harry nodded his head.

"I remember." he answered quietly.

Something was shared in that moment between Harry and Amy, something that left both staring at each other with a sense of familiarity, so strong it almost stole their breaths.

Harry was the first to break the gaze and Amy quickly seemed to regain herself.

"I should get going, my friend's waiting for me at the door." she smiled warmly at Harry again. "Maybe I'll see you around." She said.

"I don't think you will." Harry replied. "I'm not in this area often." he explained.

Amy nodded her head in understanding.

"It was really nice seeing you again." she smiled.

"You too." Harry replied.

Amy left without another word.

Harry turned to see four pair of eyes fixed on him.

"So," Harry breathed. "Time for those drinks." he disappeared into the crowd, heading for the bar.

xxx

"What in the name of Merlin, was that?" Damien asked when Harry returned with four drinks and a cola.

Harry shook his head.

"Nothing, it was nothing." he defended.

"Just when I thought all secrets were over." Hermione shook her head.

"Muggles! You dated muggles! This is…but you hate muggles!" Ron said, then lowered his voice as the woman sitting at the next table turned to give him an odd stare.

"I don't hate muggles!" Harry defended. "I mean, I did, at one point, but that was before I actually met any." he explained. "But as Alex, I met plenty of muggles and I got to see that many of them weren't all that bad."

"I can see that." Ginny said icily.

Harry turned to her.

"Oh come on, Gin," he sighed. "Don't make this into a big deal."

"A big deal?" Ginny exclaimed. "You never told me about her!"

"I didn't know I had to." Harry replied, looking a little confused. "When has ex girlfriends ever been brought up?"

Ginny realised at that moment that she had in fact never questioned Harry about any past lovers he may have had. She had always assumed Harry had never had much of a social life, being Voldemort's assassin wouldn't permit much time for dating.

"Can I speak to you, outside?" Ginny got up from her seat.

With a groan, Harry followed behind her, heading to the outside of the pub.

Ginny turned to face Harry once they were outside.

"How many?" she asked.

Harry looked confused again.

"How many what?" he asked.

"How many _Amy's_ did you have in your life?"

"Ginny!" Harry sighed.

"I think I have the right to know." Ginny pushed on.

"What difference does it make?" Harry asked.

"It makes all the difference!" Ginny returned. "I want to know how many woman you were with before me."

"Why?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ginny stumbled, her lips pressed into a thin line and she stared Harry right in the eyes.

"Because I love you." she stated. "I love you with all my heart and soul." she said with all the sincerity she possessed. "There have been silly crushes and infatuations before you but I have never loved anyone the way I love you." she admitted. "I had assumed that I was your first," she looked away, silently ridiculing herself for believing that, "but now...after meeting the girl you...that you had a relationship with...I..." she trailed off, shaking her head, eyes downcast. "I don't get it." she whispered. She looked up at Harry. "How can you have had a girlfriend like Amy and then like someone like me?"

"I don't like you," Harry replied, seriously. "because I love you. It's very different to what I felt for Amy."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Please, I saw you in there with her. You couldn't stop smiling at her and the way you looked at her...!"

"Gin," Harry cut her off, "I shared a history with her, however brief, but it was a history nonetheless. I enjoyed seeing her again, but not because I have feelings for her." he explained. "It was just like meeting a friend."

"Then what was that, at the end?" Ginny asked. She had noticed the way both had stared at each other.

Harry smiled, ducking his head.

"Amy was a bar attendant at a pub I went to with Frank." Harry said quietly. "That's how we met. Then I met her in a nightclub, _Destiny_ and we had a great time dancing. A few meetings later, I mentioned that I took part in Little John's fight club. I invited her to come watch me, if she wanted. Amy said that if she came to watch me fight, I would have to make it up to her by dancing with her again in _Destiny_." Harry smiled at the memory. "She came and watched me win the fight and a few nights later, I took her to the club. But before we could reach the dance floor, my scar hurt and I knew I had to get back to Riddle manor as soon as possible. Amy wanted me to stay so I told her that I owed her that dance and that I would come back." Harry dropped his gaze. "That was the day before I was caught."

Ginny understood it then.

"You never saw her again." she whispered.

Harry shrugged.

"I didn't really think about her, to be honest. I had plenty of other things on my mind."

Ginny smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, Order, birth parents, Ministry, prison, possible trial, Hogwarts, you had plenty on your plate."

Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Seeing Amy again and remembering that day I was with her, that one day before my life changed forever, it just made me...you know...nostalgic."

Ginny nodded, her eyes full of understanding.

"Yeah, I get it."

Harry smiled back at Ginny.

"I know that it's difficult to tell with me, but I love you, Ginny Weasley." the corners of his mouth turned up as his genuine smile made it's appearance. "And you should know, there were plenty of other Amy's," he answered her previous question, "but there'll always be only one Ginny."

Ginny grinned, chuckling quietly.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her, stealing Ginny's breath. He looked her deep in the eyes as he pulled away. Ginny smiled, feeling her heart quicken at the emotion in Harry's eyes. He always made her melt with that look. With a smile, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her back inside the pub.

xxx


	3. To Correct a Wrong

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Wetboy's Request -_ What if Peter succeeded in getting Harry back to the Potters when he was 10. How would the Potters react to seeing Harry again and his reaction to Damien? _

**To Correct a Wrong**

It was a typical Friday evening. James had finished another week of dull work at the Ministry of Magic, to come home to his beautiful wife, Lily and his seven year old son, Damien. After dinner, Lily went through the usual bedtime routine with Damien, starting with his bath and James settled down next to the fire, a mug of tea in his hand.

The flames suddenly turned green and leapt six feet tall before diminishing completely. James looked up at three very familiar visitors. Sirius, Remus and Frank all grinned at James.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius greeted, stepping out of the fireplace.

Remus and Frank followed behind him, as soon as Frank's foot left the fireplace, orange flames returned, bursting back to life.

James smiled at them.

"You could at least let me know you were coming." he playfully complained. "I could've been busy."

Frank waved a hand at him.

"It's seven in the evening and you have a seven year old in the house." he winked at him. "You're not getting _busy_ for another ten years at least!" he chuckled.

"You would know!" James replied, aiming a punch at him, but the fellow Auror and Order member leapt out of the way, laughing harder.

Sirius made his way to the kitchen, poking around the dishes.

"You got any dinner left?" he asked.

"Leftovers are in the fridge!" James yelled over to him.

"How can you still be hungry after all you ate at the restaurant?" Remus asked Sirius, following him to the kitchen.

"I have a very fast metabolism." Sirius answered, pulling out the leftovers of roast beef from the fridge. "I need to be fed at regular intervals."

"You're such a child!" Remus chastised.

"Which is why I'm so damn precious!" Sirius grinned as he began picking at the food, not bothering with a plate.

The four men settled back in the living room, chatting good naturedly about everything from work to Order business.

"Do you reckon Dumbledore is right?" Sirius asked, "could the Giants really become allies?"

"There's only one way of finding out." Remus answered.

"Hagrid seems to think it's fairly straightforward." Frank mused.

"_Everything_ is straightforward for Hagrid." James said with a wry smile. "When it comes to potentially dangerous beasts, Hagrid has his unique outlook on them."

"Ah, well, in this particular case, Hagrid's opinion is bound to be a little biased." Sirius added.

The door opened and Lily walked in, having tucked Damien into bed. She wasn't surprised to see the trio sitting around her husband. Their appearance was a regular occurrence in Godric's Hollow, especially on a Friday evening.

"Hi Lily!" Frank and Remus greeted.

"Lils!" Sirius got to his feet, rushing to her. He kissed her twice on both cheeks. "The beef was simply sublime!"

Lily's green eyes narrowed at him.

"You were eating my food again?" she asked crossly.

"Why of course!" Sirius answered, cracking one of his devilishly handsome smiles at her. "How can it be, that Lily Evans Potter cooks a meal and _I_ don't taste it?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the world would surely end if you stopped eating our food." she returned.

James got to his feet.

"I'll be back in half an hour." he told his friends. "Damien's waiting for his bedtime story."

"Actually, I better get going." Frank said getting to his feet. "I've got to pick Alice and Neville up from the Burrow."

"Did Alice and Molly convince the boys to make up?" Lily asked.

"You know how kids are," Frank waved a hand at Lily, "at each other's throat one minute and best of friends the next. Alice took Neville over to the Burrow so he could apologise to Ronald and I bet Molly convinced him to apologise too." he grinned. "So the boys will be fighting to stay _together_ now, even though they've spent the entire day with each other."

Lily smiled and nodded her head. Her son was the same. He would fight with Ron or Ginny but couldn't bear to stay angry at them for too long. They always made up just as easily as they fought.

Frank followed James out into the hallway, opting to use the front door so he could apparate to the Burrow instead of using the floo. Frank bid his goodbyes and left, leaving James to lock the front door again and make his way up the stairs, on his way to tell Damien his bedtime story. James had reached the top of the stairs and was just about to open Damien's bedroom door when he heard a knock on his front door.

James hurried back downstairs, thinking Frank must have forgotten something and had come back to get it.

"What is it now, Longbottom?" he asked with a grin as he opened the front door.

The smile rapidly slipped off his face when he saw who was standing at his threshold.

Peter Pettigrew met the shocked hazel eyes of the man that was once his friend. He hesitated a moment before lifting both hands slowly into the air.

"I'm not armed..." he started to say but was cut off when James suddenly grabbed him by his robes. Peter was pulled inside with such force, it made him stumble and almost fall over.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" James spat as he hauled him into the hallway and threw him face first into the wall.

Peter let out a pained cry and fell to the floor. He turned to see James pointing his wand at him and panicked.

"I'm not armed! I'm not armed!" he started yelling, covering his head with his arms, trying to protect himself. "James, please...!" he whimpered.

"Shut up!" James thundered, his wand shaking tremendously in his hand. He was in such fury he couldn't think straight.

Hearing the commotion, Sirius and Remus came to investigate. What they saw, they couldn't believe. Within moments, both men were at James' side, wands out and aimed at the man on the floor. Peter looked up at his three friends, the three boys he had spent his school years with, friends he had cherished at one point in his life and three people he still cared about.

"Don't...please...I-I just w-want..." Peter started.

"James, what is goi-?" Lily stopped at the door, her eyes on the man sprawled out on the floor. Before she could react or say a single word, James shouted over to her.

"Lily, take Damien and go!" James instructed, his eyes still on Peter. "Go! Now!"

Lily didn't argue or fight back. She turned and hurried past the four men and darted upstairs, to protect her son. The four men heard Lily run into the room upstairs and not a minute after the faint whooshing sound confirmed she had used the fireplace in Damien's room to floo out of the house.

Relived that his wife and son were out of potential danger, James turned his attention back to Peter.

"I-I haven't come to..." Peter started shaking his head in protest. "I'm not here to hurt anyone, just give me a chance...one chance...!"

James suddenly went for Peter, his mind consumed with nothing but rage. He grabbed Peter by the neck and forced him roughly to his feet before slamming him against the wall.

"Not here to hurt anyone!" he bellowed. "Not here to _hurt_ anyone!" he slammed Peter against the wall again, his hands wrapped around the other man's neck, determined to choke the life out of him.

"James! No! Let go of him!" Remus and Sirius intervened, pulling James away. "Don't kill him! Not yet!" Remus told him but James was too far gone in his anger to listen.

With difficulty, Remus and Sirius managed to pull James away, releasing a gasping Peter in the process. They wrestled with a resisting James, who was struggling furiously to get free and go for Peter again.

"You bastard!" James spat at Peter, who had collapsed onto the floor, coughing violently the moment James' fingers were pried away from his throat. "You must have a death wish coming to my door!" James yelled, fighting against the restrain of his two best friends, wanting nothing more than to rip apart the traitor that had ruined his life.

Peter pulled himself to sit up, gasping horribly for breath. He shook his head at James.

"I-I never w-wanted to-to hurt you." he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You took away my son!" James spat, "you murdered him! You took him to Voldemort!" he shouted. "That wasn't going to _hurt_ me?"

"I was trying to save you!" Peter suddenly yelled at him, his raspy voice breaking as he did so. "I did what I had to, to protect you and Lily!" he was breathing in short fast gasps, gaze fixed stubbornly on James, regardless of how much hatred he saw in the hazel eyes. "I'm not like you, I'm not strong. I couldn't fight against him, against Lord Voldemort. He got into my head, said everything I feared and believed and I...I couldn't stop him." Slowly, Peter climbed to his feet. "But I couldn't stand back and watch him kill you, all of you," his gaze swept over the other two men. "I thought that if I took Harry, I would be saving all of you." he looked back at James. "The dark lord was never going to let him go, he was going to come for him." he explained fearfully. "But then he gave me a chance, a choice to save your lives. I thought, why not give Harry to Lord Voldemort? At least this way, I would be saving all of your lives."

James bristled and struggled anew, trying to get free but Remus and Sirius kept their grips on him, stopping him.

"You had no right making such a decision!" James shouted angrily. "Who were you to decide who lives and who dies! Who did you think you were taking my son away from me!"

Peter looked down at the ground.

"I know what I did was wrong," he answered. "I know that now. That's why I'm here today. To make amends."

He took a single step towards the front door, prompting Remus and Sirius to let go of James and aim their wands at him.

"Stay where you are!" Remus ordered.

"I'm not running away." Peter replied.

"Like hell you're not!" James glowered, darting towards him.

"James, don't!" Remus warned.

"If I was going to run, I wouldn't have come here today." Peter said making James stop in his tracks.

James lifted his wand and aimed at him, eyes now narrowed at him in suspicion.

"Why _are_ you here?" he asked.

Peter took a single step back, to the front door.

"To correct a wrong." he answered quietly.

"You know we're not going to let you leave!" Sirius barked at him.

"I'm not leaving. I don't have anywhere else to go." Peter replied.

His words confused the three Aurors but they didn't say anything. Peter kept both hands in the air to show he wasn't planning anything. He moved back two more steps, keeping his back to the door. At the threshold, he leaned backwards and turned his head to the right.

"It's okay," he said, "You can come in now."

For the next few moments nothing happened.

Then James heard it, a sound, soft and light, like footsteps that were getting louder as they approached nearer. James' wand was still pointed at Peter, like Remus and Sirius' but his eyes were now fixed on the edge of the door. He saw a last encouraging nod from Peter and suddenly a boy appeared from the right of the house, hesitating at the door. James noticed two things right away, messy black hair and startling emerald green eyes. The sight almost made his heart stop. He stared at the boy, with eyes the same shade of green as Lily's, with hair that was messy and stuck up at the back just like his own, at the face that resembled him when he was only a boy.

Next to James, Remus and Sirius drew in sharp breaths. They too were staring at the boy with disbelief.

The young boy was visibly afraid, standing at the threshold of the house, eyes darting from one man to the next, from one wand to the next. He was tense, his body held so tight it seemed as if he was ready to flee at a moment's notice.

Peter put a hand slowly onto the boy's shoulder but his gaze was fixed on James.

"Nine years ago I took Harry away from this house." he said in a shaky voice. "I wanted to be the one to bring him back."

James didn't say anything. He was staring at the ten year old boy, his mouth opening and closing but not a sound left him. He stumbled forward, the wand slipped from his slack fingers and clattered onto the floor. But all James could do was stare at the boy. He took another shaky step towards him, all the while taking in the boy's features, his hair, his eyes, his face, there was no doubt in his mind as to who the boy was. He _knew_ it was his Harry.

How it was possible for his son to be still alive, he didn't know and neither did he care. All that concerned him was that his Harry was standing before him, alive and well. His strength left him at his next step and James collapsed onto his knees before the boy. He stared into the scared green eyes of his son and felt his heart break at the confusion and uncertainty he saw in them. Reaching out with a trembling hand, James gently touched Harry's face, caressing his cheek.

"Harry." he whispered in a voice that cracked and broke.

Harry didn't speak a word but just stood where he was. James lifted his other hand and ran it over Harry's head, feeling the dark locks under his fingers, convincing himself the boy was real and was truly standing before him. Harry looked up at him then, with eyes glistening with tears. James saw the faint quiver of his lips before the first tear spilled out and fell.

Harry moved forwards just as James pulled him into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around the slender boy, holding him tight against his chest. It was a feeling he would never forget, like the bliss one would feel if an old torturous wound was suddenly healed completely.

James didn't realise it until later but he was crying, tears fell from behind his tightly shut eyelids as he held his long lost son in his arms. He felt the child shudder against him and his soft sobs reached his ears. He realised then that Harry had wrapped his arms around him too, gripping at his shirt, as if afraid to let go. James tightened his grip, crying freely now as he murmured Harry's name.

For nine years James had not spoken Harry's name, not brought the name to his lips. He wouldn't, he had promised to himself, not until he had avenged his son's murder. But now it was as if Harry's name was the only word he was capable of saying. James ran a hand over Harry's hair, repeating his name again and again through his sobs.

A green light blazed in the living room behind James and several footsteps thundered towards them. James looked up just as four people ran into the hallway, wands raised and ready, faces flushed with panic. Lily was at the forefront, leading them, Arthur Weasley on one side of her and Frank Longbottom on the other. Just behind them was Alice.

"James! James! I-I..." Lily's panicked yell was cut short when she saw James kneeling on the ground, a boy in his arms.

Arthur and Frank had their wands pointed at Peter but their eyes were fixed on the tear stained face of the ten year old, nestled inside James' embrace. Alice moved forward, coming to Lily's side, staring all the while at the boy.

Lily stared at the child, her eyes wide and unblinking. Slowly she pulled her gaze away and met her husband's tear filled eyes. Her green eyes darted from him to Peter and she stared at him in disbelief. Slowly her gaze found the boy again, but she didn't speak a word.

Gathering himself onto his trembling legs, James got up and took a hold of Harry's hand. He walked the short few paces to stand before Lily, gently bringing Harry along with him. Lily was staring at Harry, her eyes welling up with tears but she was yet to say a word or ask a single question. Her tears fell as she continued to gaze at the boy, but still she failed to move or say a single word. Beside her, Alice softly touched her shoulder.

"Lily?" she shook her gently, trying to break her out of her shock.

Lily never noticed. To her it was as if she was the only one in the room with her long lost son. Slowly, she lowered herself onto her knees, staring intently into the boy's eyes the whole time. Hesitantly, she reached out, faltering at the last moment before pushing herself to touch the boy's chest. She let out a strangled sob as her hand came to rest onto Harry and not go through him as she feared. He was really here. She wasn't imagining it.

With a desperate cry she pulled Harry into her arms and hugged him. She was sobbing, crying harder than she had in years. She pulled away and started kissing Harry, on his face, his hair, his neck. She kept pushing the hair away from Harry's head, as if to make sure he was really here and if he was okay. She saw the horrid jagged scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightening and she cried out at the sight of it but was in no fit state to speak and ask him about it.

Harry was crying too, burying his head into Lily's shoulder, to hide from the prying eyes of people he didn't know, that were staring at him. James was kneeling next to him, rubbing a hand down his back, trying to calm him. But it seemed all it did was make the boy more hysterical and he pulled away from James, pushing himself deeper into Lily.

Alice gestured to Frank and Arthur, asking them non-verbally to move from the doorway so Lily could take Harry into the living room. James and Lily rose to their feet and guided Harry into the room, silently welcoming him back to Godric's Hollow after nine years.

xxx

Frank and Arthur were standing on either side of Peter Pettigrew, as Remus cuffed his hands with conjured rope. Alice had already left Godric's Hollow to go and personally inform Dumbledore of what had happened. Sirius was fire-calling his home, checking if Dumbledore had arrived yet. That left Frank, Arthur and Remus to guard Peter, even though the man had stated repeatedly that he wasn't about to run away.

"I've got nowhere to run to." he said. "After tonight, Lord Voldemort will be after my blood." he swallowed heavily, clearly petrified. "When he sees that I took Harry away, he'll come after me. It's better that I'm here, with the Order. He can't get to me here."

"If you're so afraid of him, why did you risk your life to bring Harry back?" Frank asked, revulsion and anger evident in his voice.

Peter didn't answer right away. After long minutes, he looked over at Frank.

"I was contended to watch Harry die. But I couldn't stand back and watch him lose his soul."

All three were shocked.

"What?" Remus hissed. "Dementors?"

Peter shook his head sadly.

"There are worse ways to lose your soul." he answered.

Sirius walked into the hallway, having made his firecall.

"Dumbledore is at the headquarters, as is the rest of the Order, more or less." he nodded at Peter angrily. "We can bring _him_ in now!"

Peter dropped his head as they walked into the living room. From the corner of his eye he noticed James and Lily sitting on the sofa, Harry between them. Both adults were talking to him, but Harry didn't look like he was even listening. Peter could tell the child was emotionally exhausted, his entire life as he knew it, had been flipped onto it's head. This new life he had started by coming back home to his family was not going to be an easy one to settle into, especially since he harboured such horrific memories of this place, of his supposed parents. Peter didn't know everything but he knew enough to understand how difficult it was going to be for Harry to stay here, even though Harry now knew it wasn't his parents that abused him and it wasn't here that all those horrific things happened to him. But Peter believed James and Lily would succeed in the end. They would get through to Harry and love him so much that Harry would soon forget all about his past and be able to live happily with them.

Peter wanted to tell James, to explain what Harry had believed for so many years now. But he couldn't bring himself to tell the man that his son was beaten, starved and mistreated horrendously since he was barely two years old. He couldn't tell him and Lily that up until today, Harry believed it was his parents that hurt him and hated him. He wanted to tell them so they could understand Harry better and help him but he was far too afraid of the consequences. James would kill him for sure. He decided to keep quiet and let James and Lily figure it out on their own.

James looked up at Peter as he passed him, heading for the fireplace. He got up, leaving Harry with Lily and crossed the room to reach the fireplace. Sirius prepared the floo so Frank and Arthur could reach the headquarters first and be ready to receive Peter. Remus moved a little to the side, leaving James and Peter to face each other.

Both men stared at each other, not sure of what to say first. James was the one to break the silence.

"I know that what you did tonight will cost you your freedom." he started. "You can't go back to being a Death Eater and neither will you ever be a member of the Order again. Whatever fate Dumbledore decides for you is of no interest to me." James said. "But a part of me, however small, will be forever grateful to you for bringing back my son." his eyes hardened almost at once. "But you were the reason I lived for nine years away from my son. You tore apart my family. You betrayed my trust and for that, I will never forgive you."

Peter nodded his head.

"I know," he answered. "I didn't expect you to forgive me."

James moved away, allowing Sirius to take a hold of Peter by the arm and pull him into the green flames. Sirius and Peter were gone the next moment, gone to the headquarters where Dumbledore would be waiting for Peter. There was plenty of information the Order could get out of him.

James turned around to see Harry, his heart leaping in his chest again at the sight of him. Remus walked behind him into the fireplace.

"I'll bring Damien back from the Burrow, you stay with Harry." he told James.

James nodded, immensely grateful to his friend. Remus left and James turned around to face his wife and eldest son. A very tense and uncomfortable silence fell between them, with James and Lily looking among themselves and Harry focusing only on the floor. James slowly made his way back and sat down next to Harry.

"Are you okay?" James asked, noting how dejected the boy seemed.

Harry didn't look at him as he answered.

"Yeah, just tired."

James felt his heart jump again. It was the first time he had heard Harry speak and his voice was the sweetest sound to his ears. Lily looked over at James and he could see in her eyes she was feeling the same elation at having heard her son's voice.

"Do you want to lie down? Rest for a bit?" she asked, her arm still draped around his shoulders.

Harry shrugged, apparently not sure what he wanted at the moment.

"How about some dinner first?" James asked. Harry didn't respond so James stood up. "The kitchen is this way." he said, pointing at the door opposite them.

Harry suddenly jerked his head up, his eyes narrowing in the direction of the kitchen. They widened with panic and he shook his head quickly.

"No, I'm...I'm not hungry!" he said.

James shared a puzzled look with Lily.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, I-I just want to stay here." Harry replied.

James didn't say anything and sat back down but couldn't help but feel a little alarmed at how Harry had reacted to going into the kitchen.

"You must have many questions." Lily said softly to him.

Harry shook his head.

"No, I understand what happened." he answered sadly. The truth was he didn't understand anything other than that he was lied to by the 'father' he worshipped.

James ran a hand over Harry's hair again, noting how the action made Harry tense, almost like he was fighting with himself not to flinch. He took a moment to really study the boy. He found he was surprised at how well fed and healthy Harry looked. He didn't have glasses, something James had been certain Harry would have when he was older, as everyone on his side of the family wore glasses. He was tall for a ten year old and genuinely perfectly healthy looking.

James had fully expected Voldemort to keep Harry in the poorest of conditions. It was a relief to see that wasn't the case, very confusing and unbelievable but a relief nonetheless.

"There is so much I want to talk to you about." James said, "but I can see you're very tired."

Harry only nodded, eyes downcast.

"Do you want to rest?" Lily asked and she couldn't keep the disappointment out of her tone. She didn't want Harry to leave her sight. She had just got him back, she wanted to stay with him all night.

Harry looked over at her and nodded again.

James and Lily got up and led Harry to the guest room upstairs. Harry walked into an average sized room and instantly headed for the bed. He wasn't sleepy in the least but felt so exhausted that he could barely remain on his feet. He sat down on the bed as Lily left the room to go next door to Damien's room to gather some clothes for Harry, clothes that she would have to resize for him but she pacified herself that she would go shopping for Harry' clothes as soon as it was morning.

James was left alone with Harry. He walked over and sat down next to him.

"Not in my wildest dreams did I think, I would get you back." he said quietly. "I believed for the last nine years that you were..." he stopped himself saying the word. No parent would want to say the word 'dead' and their child's name in the same sentence. "I know that you're probably feeling a little scared right now, I can see it in your eyes." he told Harry. "But believe me when I tell you this. No one is going to hurt you, not while me and your mum are around. We won't allow as much as a scratch to come to you."

Harry looked over at him and his green eyes glistened with unshed tears. He nodded his head at James but didn't speak. Neither did he allow a single tear to escape. James moved forward and wrapped one arm around Harry, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head.

"You're safe Harry, I promise you, you're safe. I let you down once with Peter, but I'll die before I let you down again." James whispered to him.

Harry nodded against him, closing his eyes tightly.

Lily came in with pyjamas that belonged to Damien, resized to be bigger. She put them down onto the bed.

"Try these on, Harry. They should fit."

Harry moved away from James, prompting the man to get to his feet.

"Sleep now Harry. We'll talk tomorrow. We have nine years worth of catching up to do." he smiled.

Harry didn't answer but mentally cursed to himself. He didn't want to tell him anything, not about his childhood, not about Voldemort and not about what it was he had been training to become.

He didn't want them to know he had killed a man tonight, that he was a murderer. No, all he wanted was to sleep, to rest for a bit and then he might be able to think, think about what had happened and all that he had learned tonight and what that meant for him and his future. He looked up at the two people as they bid him goodnight and reluctantly left him alone in the room.

Harry stayed sitting on top of the bed, trying with all his might to calm down. Four hours ago he had been in the main chamber in Riddle manor, being instructed to kill a Death Eater. Now, he was sitting inside Godric's Hollow, trying to process the truth that he had been stolen out of this very home nine years ago and that he was targeted because of a prophecy.

Everything he remembered was a lie. He hadn't run away when he was four, he wasn't mistreated by his parents and _Voldemort_, he hadn't saved him. He was the one who did everything. Voldemort had him stolen from his home with the intention to kill him. Voldemort was the one who had hurt him, who would beat him with the belt and slap him so hard the blow would throw him to the ground. Voldemort was the one who starved him, who ridiculed him, humiliated him. Voldemort was the one who had held his hand down onto the oven shelf and burned him. And he did it all under the pretence of being James Potter.

Harry lifted up his right hand, staring at the skin, the perfectly unblemished skin that held so many invisible scars it would turn him insane if he saw them. He dropped his hand onto his lap and breathed out heavily. He was still so confused, why did Voldemort do this to him? Why play this drama? Why act like he cared when he obviously didn't?

Harry pushed himself onto his feet, roughly pulling off his clothes. He wouldn't think about this anymore. He had to _stop_ thinking about Voldemort. It was over. He got away. He was away from Voldemort and he was going to do all he could to keep it that way. He was back home, back with his real parents. Harry picked up the pyjamas and put them on, feeling rather strange wearing clothes that had broomsticks and balls printed on them.

He had just thrown his other clothes on the back of the chair when a knock sounded on the door. He turned around to see it open and his mother appeared in the doorway.

"I was hoping you were still awake." she smiled brightly.

Harry tried smiling back but he couldn't manage it completely.

"I was just getting ready." he replied.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." Lily beamed.

From behind her, a little boy peeked around at him. He had dark hair like Harry but big hazel eyes that were fixed on the ten year old boy.

"Is that him?" he asked Lily excitedly.

"Yes, this is Harry," Lily smiled. "Harry, this is your brother, Damien."

Harry was caught off. He looked back at the boy who had walked out from behind Lily and was now standing next to her, studying Harry intently.

"This is so cool!" Damien grinned suddenly.

"I'm going to be waiting for you in your room," Lily reminded Damien. "Five minutes and then come to your room so I can tuck you in." she looked over at Harry. She was going to come to him after putting Damien to bed, even if just to sit with him as he fell asleep.

Damien nodded but his eyes were still on Harry.

Lily gave both boys a last look before quietly leaving, clicking the door to close behind her. Damien took a step closer to Harry.

"Are you really my brother?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry replied. "How old are you?"

"Seven," Damien answered. "When is your birthday?"

"It's past, I was ten in July." Harry answered.

"You're the same age as Ron and Neville!" Damien happily pointed out.

Harry, having no idea who either boy was, decided to keep quiet.

"Ron and Neville are going to be so surprised when I tell them I have an older brother!" Damien grinned again. Then, abruptly his smile faded and he tilted his head to the side. "Where have you been all this time?" he asked.

Harry shifted from one foot to another.

"Did...they, um, m-mum and dad not...tell you?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"They said you were stolen away and given to You-Know-Who." Damien answered.

"Yeah, I was." Harry confirmed.

Damien didn't show much of a reaction, but Harry figured he was only seven. What did he understand about Voldemort?

"So? Where were you?" he asked again.

"With...Voldemort." Harry answered, confused.

"But _where?_" Damien stressed.

"I can't say." Harry replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's under the Fidelius charm." Harry answered.

"What's a Fidelius charm?" Damien asked.

"It's...it's to keep something a secret." Harry answered.

"Why is it a secret?" Damien asked.

Harry let out an annoyed hiss of air.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" he said.

Damien shrugged.

"Because I want to know." he answered simply.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him but secretly found he quite liked that answer.

The door opened and Lily appeared again in the doorway.

"It's getting very late, Damy," she said gently. "Time for bed."

"But I want to talk to Harry." Damien protested.

"You can talk to him all you like tomorrow." Lily said, taking Damien by the hand. She looked up to meet identical green eyes. "He's always going to be with us from now on." she smiled.

Damien let himself be pulled out of the room, looking back at Harry once he reached the door.

"Night, Harry!"

Harry nodded at him in response and watched him leave. He felt a smile force it's way across his face. He knew that boy was going to be annoying as hell with his constant 'why' and 'where' and 'what' questions but he couldn't help be a little excited at having a younger brother. He had a proper family, a dad, a mum and a little brother.

Harry lay down in the bed, sighing out a deep breath before smiling. Maybe things would work out in the end after all.

xxx


	4. Finding Out the Truth

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Sarah's Request - _I would really like to read a 'what if' where when Harry goes to the Potter's after finding out the truth only for James and/or Lily find him before he manages to leave...probably just James, I think. _

Dedicated to Sarah. I hope you like it!

**Finding Out the Truth – The Darkness Within – AU – Chapter 36**

Harry dropped the present. It went clattering to the floor. He couldn't believe it. Three of these storage boxes had nothing but his presents in them. There were birthday and Christmas gifts, fifteen presents each. It dawned on him that after trying to kill James, only weeks before Christmas, he and Lily had still bought him a present. It was possible of course, the gift was purchased before the incident at the cliff, but Harry knew both James and Lily hadn't left Hogwarts. The only time they would have left would have been Christmas break, and that was _after_ he he tried to kill James.

Harry realised with a sick jolt that there were presents here for him, marked for his second birthday and Christmas. So that meant that he was taken away from the Potters before he was that age. His mind rejected the idea. It wasn't possible. All of this wasn't possible. He _remembered_ what had happened. He had memories, horrific memories that contradicted everything he saw here and everything Pettigrew had told him.

Harry pushed the box away and grabbed the third and last of the boxes. He opened it to see it held numerous photograph albums. Picking up a large maroon album, he quickly opened it. Pictures of a small, messy haired, green eyed baby smiled up at him. Harry felt his heart skip horribly as he saw his own baby self, smiling and giggling from the pages. He turned the page to see his one year old self being cuddled and kissed by his parents. By James and Lily. On the next page there was a picture of James throwing a baby Harry into the air and then catching him again. The baby Harry was laughing heartily and James would kiss the baby's nose after each throw. Then there was another picture of the baby lying in his crib, a stuffed hippogriff clutched in his hands as he slept.

Harry flicked through the pages, until he got to the end. The whole album was filled with his baby pictures. He opened the next album and found it also filled with his pictures. So was the next album, and the next and the next until Harry realised that every single album in this box was filled with nothing but his pictures.

Harry's world crumbled at that moment, when he realised that he had been lied to. He hadn't ran away from his parents at the age of four, he wasn't abused by James and Lily Potter, he wasn't saved by Voldemort, it was all lies.

Harry saw a photo on the last page of an album that made him stop and stare. It was of James and Lily holding the baby Harry and waving at the camera. James and Lily would share a kiss before both leaned down and kissed the baby.

Harry stared at the picture, tears falling down his face. Tears he wasn't aware of shedding.

xxx

James appeared in a sudden blast of green flames. He stepped out of his living room fireplace and absent-mindedly brushed the soot from his clothes.

"Women!" he muttered tiredly to himself as he hurried out of the living room and headed to the kitchen to pick up the soup Lily had forgotten to bring to the Weasley's 'Bring a Dish to Brunch'.

He saw the large container sitting square in the middle of the work top.

"How could she miss this?" he asked himself as he reached over and picked it up. But he knew that Lily had forgotten to pick up the soup because she had prepared three dishes instead of one and had taken the other two to the Burrow. 'Bring a Dish' was just an excuse for women to show off their cooking skills.

James carried the home-made carrot and roasted parsnip soup back to the living room so he could use the floo and join his family at the Burrow again. It was a faint sound that made him stop mid-step. He was suddenly tense, his eyes darting to all corners, ears strained to pick up any further sounds. He waited, standing perfectly still. Just as he relaxed, thinking his ears were playing tricks on him, he heard it again. It was a strange sound, a faint scrapping, as if something was being dragged across the floor of the room above. James' eyes raised to the ceiling. There it was again. There was no doubt about it. There was someone in the room upstairs.

Quietly, James reached over and put the container of soup onto his coffee table. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He was suddenly nervous. Someone had broken into his home. Why had the alarms not gone off when the wards had fallen? He had the most extensive and powerful wards available, so why had they failed to keep an intruder out?

James crept out of the living room and into the hallway, taking care to keep his footsteps light. He held out his wand, ready to take down whoever had broken into his home. He somehow knew it wasn't Death Eaters, for the simple fact that Death Eaters would have been louder and would have attacked him by now. Death Eaters were not the stealthiest of creatures. James had the suspicion that he was dealing with a burglar.

He reached the landing, keeping to the walls as he crept along. As quiet as he could, he made his way to his and Lily's bedroom. That was the room directly above the living room. The door to his room was left open. James paused, silently questioning the intelligence of this burglar, to leave doors wide open so he or she could get caught. James got ready to attack, his wand held out before him. He pushed himself away from the wall and stepped into the doorway of his bedroom.

The sight that met his eyes was one he would never forget to his dying day.

Harry was kneeling on the carpet, a brown leather album in his hands. The cardboard boxes that held all of Harry's childhood memories were next to him. Colourful wrapped up presents, photo albums and baby clothes were scattered all around him.

James stilled in the doorway, his wand forgotten in his hand. He stared at Harry, at the strange sight of him just sitting there, in the middle of the room. His head was ducked over the album, his hands clutching at the cover, staring at his baby pictures.

Slowly and as softly as he could, James inched nearer to Harry, not wanting to startle him.

"Harry?" he called out quietly.

Harry must have heard him but he didn't move or say anything.

James came closer, his heart beating thunderously in his chest.

"Harry?" he tried again.

Harry looked around at him then, with tear soaked eyes that made James' heart break all at once. James knelt down beside him, his eyes never leaving him. Harry was staring back, his mouth opened once to speak but his voice never left him. He looked away, staring once again at the photos in the book in his hands. He shook his head.

"This...this can't...can't be true." he muttered.

Drops fell onto the album but Harry seemed still unaware of them.

James couldn't bear it any longer. He reached out to his distressed son.

"Harry..."

"No!" Harry suddenly yelled, his hand came up and he pushed James away from himself, hard.

James fell backwards, hitting his back against the bedside cabinet. He stayed where he was, watching Harry as he obviously struggled to figure out what he should do. He was breathing like he had run for miles, his chest heaving, and tears continued to track down his cheeks but he was too angry to notice it seemed.

"This...this isn't true!" Harry said again, holding the album in one hand. He stared at James. "It's not true, is it?" he asked him directly. "It's a trick! Tell me it's a trick!"

Suddenly Harry was upon James, his collars in Harry's hands and he shook James.

"Tell me it's not true!" Harry cried. "Tell me! This is a trick! Isn't it?" he shook James with every question, demanding an answer.

James didn't say anything but looked Harry in the eyes, never allowing his gaze to break.

"Please, please tell me it's not true!" Harry pleaded. "He wouldn't lie to me. Not like this! He wouldn't!"

The pain in Harry's voice brought tears to James' eyes. He didn't fight them back. He continued to hold Harry's gaze and somewhere in his eyes, Harry found the answer.

"No," he sagged, his grip loosened and fell away from James, "no."

At once, James moved, closing both arms around Harry, not allowing the boy to move out from his embrace. Harry didn't have it in him to fight James. He collapsed against his father's chest, tears blinding him as he struggled to accept his entire life had been a lie. Everything he believed, everything he remembered, everything he had lived and breathed for the past fifteen years had been a lie.

xxx

James didn't know what to do. He stayed sitting with Harry, still holding him in his embrace, not wanting to let him go. It had been fifteen years since he had held his son to his chest and embraced him. He felt like he could sit like this forever.

But soon enough, he felt Harry shift, moving away from him. He had regained his awareness it seemed. Reluctantly James loosened his arms and allowed Harry to sit up. He saw Harry's bloodshot eyes and felt his insides twist again. He raised a hand gingerly and cupped Harry's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure what he was apologising for but it felt like the right thing to say. Harry looked at him, clearly trying to figure out what the apology was for.

"I know that you're hurt, finding out the truth...like this." James tried to explain. "I...I can understand how you're feeling."

"No, you can't." Harry's voice was quiet, broken and harsh.

James stilled.

"You're right. I can't understand. But, things will get better." he assured. "You know the truth now. You're back home. Everything will be better now."

Harry looked up at him but didn't say anything. James suddenly realised while he was sitting here with Harry, Lily and Damien were at the Burrow waiting for him.

"I'm just going to firecall your mum and Damien to tell them to come home." he said to Harry. "Do you want to come downstairs?"

Harry nodded, brushing the back of his hand over his eyes before rubbing a hand over his face.

"I...I just...need a minute."

"Sure, yeah," James stood up quickly. "The en suite is right through there." James pointed at the door.

Harry nodded but remained sitting. James smiled at Harry, unable to stop the feeling of euphoria from taking over him. He finally had his son back.

"Your mum and Damien will be so happy to see you're home." he said. He smiled at Harry. "It's over, Harry. You're home now. It's all over."

Harry didn't respond.

James left the room and hurried downstairs to use the floo to fire call his wife, taking two stairs at a time.

Harry stayed sitting for a moment. He looked over and found the open album again. He pulled it towards himself again and stared at the picture of James and Lily, kissing the baby Harry. Without really thinking why, Harry reached over and slipped the photograph out of the album and placed it into his robes pocket. He stood up, casting a last glance at the room. It wasn't over, not for him. He still needed answers and he was going to get them from Voldemort at any cost.

Harry opened the bedroom window and slipped out, climbing down the pipe to reach the ground. He left without looking back, knowing he could never return to his parents, he was too far gone to be able to come back.

xxx

James hurried back to the bedroom, carrying a tall glass of water for Harry. He had told Lily to bring Damien and come home _right now._ She was surprised but told him she was on her way. James walked back into the room.

"Lily and Damien are on their..."

He stared at the empty room. He hurried to the en suite but it was empty too. Harry had gone.

James stood in the middle of the room, the glass still in his hand. Downstairs he heard the floo going off. Lily and Damien were home.

xxx


	5. Blood Ties

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Wetboy's Request – _In chapter 43 of the original Darkness Within when James has been hurt and he's in hospital and Harry comes and pretends to be a healer and goes in the room and tells Lily and the others to leave so he can heal James. What if he actually reveals himself to Lily and the others and comforts his mum and brother and also heals his dad, heals him but has to flee when Aurors show up. _

Dedicated to Wetboy. I hope you like it!

**Blood Ties – The Darkness Within – AU – Chapter 43 **

Keeping himself concealed the best he could, Harry peeked around the corner to see the middle aged Healer speak with Lily.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Potter, but your husband's showing no improvement. He was hit with a very dark curse, the _Markiline_ curse. It strips the victim of their magic, leaving them with very little, or in some cases, no magical stores. Healing can only be done if there is magic present inside the body. Unfortunately, Mr Potter has very little magic left in him. I'm afraid he's not responding to any of our healing charms or potions. His body isn't able to sustain itself until his magic replenishes." he looked at Lily with saddened eyes. "I'm very sorry but, it doesn't seem likely that Mr Potter will make it through the night."

Harry felt his knees weaken. His stomach clenched painfully at the thought that James was going to die.

Lily was looking wide eyed at the Healer, her emerald eyes filling with angry tears. She started shaking her head and muttering. Harry could just make out her words.

"No, no, no, it's not true! It can't be! He won't leave me, he can't leave me!"

Sirius suddenly grabbed the Healer by his white robes and started yelling at him.

"What do you mean, he won't make it! Of courses he'll make it!"

"You have to do something Healer Davis, James has a family! He's got a wife and two kids. You can't give up on him!" Remus pleaded.

"I really am sorry, but like I said, it's hopeless. There is nothing we can do. Mr Potter just doesn't have enough magic left inside him." Healer Davis explained as he gently pulled Sirius' hands away from his collar.

"What if someone else was to donate their magic to James? He would be okay then, right? He could survive?" Lily asked desperately.

"Theoretically, yes, it is possible." he held up a hand as hope danced across Lily's face. "But in practical terms, it is next to impossible. Firstly, there is a high chance the donor wouldn't survive the transfer. To give your magic to someone is a very dangerous thing to do, since one's magic is linked to their life source. Secondly, the amount of magic needed for Mr Potter is of such an amount that there is no way anyone could give that much without killing themselves, the pain alone would be excruciating. Lastly, if someone could afford to take a chance to do the transfer, then they would have to be a blood relative. Both the magical cores have to be similar, otherwise the magic would be rejected by the recipient body."

Damien opened his mouth, obviously to offer his magic.

"Sorry son, you're too young. You don't even have your full magic yet. The transfer will kill you and it won't even be enough to save your father." The Healer said sympathetically.

Harry could see the tears falling from Damien's eyes as he nodded his head reluctantly. The Healer walked away, saying that St Mungo's had over four hundred casualties due to this attack. He had to attend to them. As the Healer walked away, Lily turned around and hugged Damien. Both mother and son collapsed to the ground, crying in each others arms. Sirius and Remus were making no effort to hide their tears as they attempted to comfort the distraught woman and child.

Harry felt his heart ache horribly as he watched his mother and brother cry over the certain death of his father. Harry wished he could just step out and comfort both of them. He wanted desperately to be with them just now. He watched through tear filled eyes as Sirius lifted Damien off the ground and Remus embraced the sobbing Lily.

"Look what's happened, Moony. James is going to leave me! He promised he would never leave me." Lilly sobbed. "He swore we would be together! He can't leave me, he can't leave me!"

Lily cried hard against Remus, shaking with sobs. Sirius was crying as he embraced his younger godson. Damien stole a glance over at Harry. Their eyes met and both boys wordlessly comforted each other. The three adults and teen walked slowly over to the room, where James was. They silently went inside to be with him in his last hours.

Harry turned around, his back against the wall. He slid down and sat on the ground, his mind spinning. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was in unimaginable pain at the thought of losing James, even though he had never really had him in the first place. But it was the sorrow he felt for Damien and Lily that was confusing him. It hurt so much to see them in pain, to see their tears and not be able to do anything. He could _feel_ their anguish. Even the grief of Sirius and Remus was affecting him.

Harry wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. He knew what he had to do. It was risky and very dangerous, but in Harry's mind, there was no alternative. If there was a chance of saving his dad's life, no matter how slight it may be, he was going to take it. He wasn't going to lose James. If not for his sake, then for Lily and Damien's.

xxx

Everyone was gathered around James' bed. A number of machines were hooked up to the motionless body, regular beeps broke the silence of the small room. Lily was no longer crying, but just sitting there, staring at her husband's deathly pale face. Her hand was on top of his, their wedding bands touching.

Remus and Sirius were on either side of the bed, Damien seated next to Sirius. All four of them were staring at James, tears sliding down their cheeks as each said their silent goodbyes.

Quite suddenly, the door opened and someone quickly entered, closing the door with urgency. Everyone looked up in surprise, and found themselves staring at a dark haired boy, who was still standing at the door but had his back to them.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, eyes narrowed in anger at the intrusive behaviour at a sensitive time like this, but his words died in his throat as he caught sight of the messy hair, sticking up exactly like his best friend's did. Recognition dawned on not just him but the other three as well, and all of them stared in disbelief.

Harry slowly turned around, hesitation present in every muscle of his body. His gaze darted from one shocked expression to the next before landing on James. He gaped at the sight, James looked so frail, lying against the white sheets, his pallor unhealthily pale.

Harry had one hand behind him, gripping the door handle. If any of them told him to get out, he would go in an instant. He believed he didn't deserve to be here, not after what he did, after everything he put all of them through. Trying to kill James, pinning the blame on Sirius and torturing Sirius all because he was too stupid to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Sirius was the first to get to his feet, blue eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't meet his gaze, he couldn't. Instead, he looked at the one person, whose grief was quickly becoming unbearable to him. Lily was looking at him with watery green eyes. She rose to her feet. Her lips quivered and eyes that were already red with crying, began to well up with tears again.

Lily's grief burst out of her and she ran towards her son, a mixture of relief, grief, pain and longing coursed through her. At a time like this, when she feared she may lose her husband, the sight of her lost son was more than she could handle. She clung to Harry, her arms wrapped around him, her face buried into his neck. She cried and cried, her sobs muffled against Harry.

Harry's hand finally let go of the door handle and he tentatively wrapped both arms around her, his hands shaking, heart threatening to burst it was aching so much.

"Harry!...Harry!" Lily was unable to say anything other than his name. She held onto him, sobbing uncontrollably. She pulled away and looked at him. One of her hands came away and pointed at James' body on the bed. "Harry!...James! James...!"

Harry nodded, his eyes wet as he glanced at his dad. Lily fell against his chest, crying hard.

Remus, Sirius and Damien were next to them in a heartbeat. Sirius reached out to Harry, his hand brushing against Harry's hair. He was so relieved to see him, safe and well, but the situation was far from joyous.

Remus pointed his wand at the door.

"Silencio." he whispered and then reached out to lock it. He looked worriedly at Harry. "You shouldn't have come here, Harry." he said quickly. "It's far too dangerous."

Harry looked up at him before his gaze darted to James.

"How did you find out about James?" Sirius asked.

Harry fought not to look over at Damien. Instead he straightened up, releasing Lily in the process, but she stayed at his side, nestled into his shoulder.

"I felt it," he replied, "my...my scar."

Remus and Sirius' gaze darted to his forehead, where his hair was obscuring the sight of the lightening shaped bolt. The scar that linked him to Lord Voldemort. Damien shared a silent look with his brother, glad he never revealed it was his phone text that had brought him here.

"I can understand why you came." Sirius said, his voice breaking. "James...James would be happy you came." he took a breath, to control himself. "But Remus is right. You took an incredible risk in coming here."

Harry nodded, but his eyes stayed on James.

"I know," he replied. He moved towards the bed, bringing Lily with him. "But...I...I had to."

Harry stared at the figure, lying motionless on the bed. One of the machines hooked up to James was showing the current magic level in his body and Harry could see that the Healer was right, James had very little magic left in him.

He looked at his dad's face, noting the features that he had inherited. Harry felt a lump grow at the back of his throat as he stared intently at the man he had grown up hating. Harry knew all the memories he had of the Potters was a lie, but that didn't mean he could simply forget about them. His memories were not only of the abuse but of his childhood spent, lying awake at night, in the attic that was his room, trying to figure out why his dad hated him. He used to promise to himself that he would behave and he would _make_ his father love him. The heartache of realising that his father always loved him and had never hurt him, was the reason he would _never_ forgive Voldemort.

"We can do a glamour," Remus was planning behind him with Sirius. "I'll take Harry out of here and take him back to Godric's hollow. He'll be safe there."

"Yeah, okay." Sirius tiredly agreed. "I'll stay with Lily and pup until..." he couldn't finish. His eyes once again rested on James.

Remus moved towards Harry. His hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"The Healer might come in at any moment." he said regretfully. "We have to go, I'm sorry."

Harry nodded.

Sirius and Damien led the distraught Lily away from Harry and sat her down, next to James. Harry reached out, his hand brushed against James'. He held onto his hand and for a moment, he just held it. Remus and Sirius turned away, not able to watch the heartbreaking sight.

Harry turned the hand so it was lying palm up. He took out his wand, but hesitated. He struggled for a moment, knowing what would happen to him, if the spell worked. He would be in unimaginable pain. His magic would be weakened, he would be vulnerable, everything Harry had once swore never to be. He looked back at his dad and strengthened his resolve. He could do this. This was the only thing that could save his dad's life.

He transfigured his wand into a knife.

A hand suddenly encircled his wrist. He looked up into Remus' eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, angrily.

"You heard what the Healer said." Harry replied, "the only way to save his life, is to donate magic."

Remus shook his head.

"You can't do that." he said. "Did you not hear the part where donating your magic would kill you?"

Harry looked over to James, noting Lily, Sirius and Damien watching him with shocked expressions. Harry looked back over at Remus.

"Better he survives than me." he replied.

"Harry, no!" Lily was on her feet at once, hurrying over to him. "Don't you say that!" she pulled the knife out of his hands. "You're not donating your magic. It's too dangerous!"

"I can do it." Harry replied. "I have enough magic to save him."

"You can't _possibly_ know that for certain." Remus said. "You're not of age yet. You don't have your full magic. Doing the transfer might kill you and still not be enough to save James' life." he echoed the Healer's words to Damien.

"I know what I'm capable of." Harry insisted. "I can do it."

"Harry, no," Sirius joined Lily and Remus, "as much as I want James to survive, you can't risk your life like that. What if you save James but the transfer kills you? How would James live knowing his life was given by your death? He wouldn't want to live."

Harry looked over at the last person, still on the other side of the bed. Damien had tears in his eyes. He met Harry's eyes and shook his head. He couldn't risk his brother's life for his father's. Sirius was right, his dad couldn't live if Harry sacrificed himself.

Harry looked away from Damien.

"I'm going do this." he repeated, "if you won't let me do it now, I'll leave and come back, when he's alone and do it then." he met Remus' eyes. "So you tell me which is the safer option?"

"Harry...!"

"I have to try," Harry cut across Remus, "if it works, it'll save his life. Isn't that worth the risk?"

Remus faltered.

"How will James live if you do this and get hurt?" he asked.

"How will I live if I don't and he dies?" Harry asked in return.

Remus finally fell quiet. Harry reached over for the transfigured knife in Lily's grip. She held onto it, refusing to let go, but Harry's silent pleading made her fingers slacken and the knife slipped out.

Harry held onto the knife and took in a breath. He looked back at James, steadying himself.

"_From my blood to yours,"_

Harry ran the sharp blade across his palm, leaving a trail of blood. Small droplets ran down the length of his hand.

"_from my essence to you," _

He took a hold of James' palm, cutting across it deeply.

"_I give you my core,"_

Harry laid his injured hand onto James', making both cuts meet.

"_so that yours can be restored." _

At the last word, the cuts on both hands locked and Harry felt a searing pain take a hold of him. His knees threatened to buckle under him, so he threw out a hand to the bed, the grip keeping him upright. Harry couldn't hold back his cry as he felt his magic rip from within him and transfer through the cut, into James. Harry closed his eyes focusing with all his might to keep from collapsing. He had to keep the connection going until James got the correct amount of magic to survive.

Remus was calling out to him, so was Lily, but Harry couldn't answer back. The pain felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was as if an invisible force had reached into him and was ripping him apart from within. Harry fought to stay conscious, to keep the transfer going. He forced his eyes open and looked at James. There was a strange glow around him and the paleness of his skin was changing almost immediately. Harry dragged his eyes to the monitor showing James' magical stores. The level was rapidly increasing. There was only a little more to go and then James would have the required amount to heal and recover.

Harry gripped the bed tightly. His body shuddered, his breath chocked in his throat. His heart felt like it would burst with pain. He let out another cry.

"Harry! Harry, that's enough, you can stop now!" Remus called to him.

But Harry shook his head, unable to speak. He had to make sure the magical reserve was sufficiently filled. Just reaching the minimum was not enough, not when James needed magic to heal.

"Harry! Please, stop!" Lily called, tears in her voice, "please, stop, please!"

Harry was fighting with himself. One part of him wanted to let go, but the other was refusing. He had to hold on, he had to make sure the transfer was enough to save his dad's life _and_ heal him. Harry looked at the monitor, willing the gauge to rise faster. It hit the mark Harry was aiming for and with a last cry, he tore his hand away from James.

Harry fell back, unable to keep himself upright. But Remus was ready and grabbed him, saving him from hitting the ground. He helped Harry into the chair next to the bed.

Harry was shaking, his body trembled horribly. He was covered in a fine sheet of perspiration and his hand smarted with pain. He looked over to see Sirius point his wand at the cut in James' palm.

"Episkey." he said, hope clear in his voice.

The cut closed up and healed, before everyone's eyes. Lily let out a strangled cry of relief and almost collapsed next to him. Sirius himself was grinning, eyes still wet.

Remus turned his wand to Harry's bleeding palm.

"Episkey."

The spell hit his hand but the cut remained, bleeding profusely, a few drops dripped onto the floor.

"Why isn't it healing?" Damien asked worriedly, coming to Harry's side.

"His magic is low," Remus replied tightly, "he needs time for it to replenish before he can heal."

Lily was already looking through the medical cupboards in the room. She hurried over with a roll of bandages and some antiseptic potion. Remus dressed Harry's stinging hand as quickly as he could. The cut was washed in the potion, making Harry hiss in pain. He didn't have any energy left in him to cry out.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay." Lily repeated, brushing her hand over Harry's hair.

"We need to get you out of here." Sirius said to Harry. "It's best that a Healer checks over James and starts the healing process again." he glanced at the bed to see James breathing on his own now. "Remus, you take Harry to Godric's Hollow, we'll follow as soon as we can."

"I'll come with you." Damien said.

"No, you should stay." Remus stopped him. "We don't want to raise suspicion. Stay here with Sirius and your mum until the Healer checks over James and says he's out of danger. That way, no one will question why you left when you were supposed to be with your dying father."

"How are we going to explain this?" Sirius asked. "how did James get his magic back?"

They all looked amongst themselves.

"We'll think of something." Lily said.

"Come on, Harry." Remus helped him to his feet.

Harry stood up with great difficulty. His legs shook under him. His uninjured hand gripped around Remus' arm for support. Sirius picked up the bloodied knife and tapped it with his wand, ending the transfiguration. He slipped the wand into Harry's pocket.

Lily pointed her wand at Harry and cast a glamour, spelling his hair brown and short, eyes blue and the scar was gone. His features changed so he wasn't recognisable as Harry Potter at all.

"I'll be home soon, I promise." Lily said, taking her son's face into her hands. She hugged him again, feeling his tremors against herself. It was ripping her apart to see her son in such pain and not be able to help him.

"Can you walk?" Remus asked Harry with concern.

Harry pulled away, nodding. He took a step and swayed a little but he managed to stay upright. He put his bandaged hand into his pocket, to hide it. He cast a last glance at James before moving towards the door. Remus and Harry walked into the busy corridor and headed straight to the elevator.

"Just take your time." Remus whispered encouragingly, as Harry fought to keep upright. "It's okay. I'm right here."

The doors to the elevators opened and Harry froze. Six blue robed Aurors had walked out of the lift and were heading right towards him. They met Remus' eyes and at once their expressions softened.

"Lupin! How's Potter?" one asked, coming to rest in front of him.

"It's still too early to tell." Remus replied, his voice perfectly calm, even though Harry knew he must be panicking.

One of the other Aurors was looking at Harry, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, roaming over his uniform and his hidden hand.

"You a Healer?" he asked him suddenly.

Harry glanced at him.

"Nurse." he answered, his voice lower and gruff with pain.

The man nodded.

"Not enough of you here today." he remarked angrily.

Harry didn't reply and moved to walk away, willing his strength to hold out. He couldn't collapse, not here, not in front of the Aurors.

"Have some respect, Jenson." Remus said in a clipped tone. "Healers and Nurses are doing all they can to help our colleagues. Don't take your anger out on them."

Harry headed toward the elevator. He didn't wait for Remus, he couldn't, his strength could give out at any moment.

"We've lost Parkinson and Ahmed." the Auror was telling Remus. "That makes the count to thirty nine fatalities." he clapped a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I really hope it doesn't hit forty."

Remus nodded, eager to end the conversation, his eyes darting to Harry and the elevator.

"I should go, I promised Lily I would pick up her supply of potions. She's trying everything she can to help James but if the Healers here can't help..." he trailed off on purpose, making the other man grimace in sympathy.

He clapped a hand on Remus' shoulder again and walked away, the other five following after him. They went to the room at the end of the corridor, to visit another of their colleague, injured in battle.

Remus hurried to the elevator, to see Harry already inside.

"Sorry, couldn't get away-" he stopped as Harry suddenly slammed the grill shut, locking him out. "What? What are you doing?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry," Harry breathed with difficulty. "I can't come home, not yet."

Remus, not wanting to make a scene at the busy hospital, whispered across the metal grill.

"Don't do this!" he hissed. "You need help!"

Harry pressed the button, bringing the lift shuddering to life.

"I can look after myself." he reassured.

The elevator started descending.

"Please, don't!" Remus grabbed at the grill. "Let me help you, please."

Harry smiled at him.

"Look after them." he said, aware that he may never see his parents again.

Remus watched as the elevator lowered out of sight, taking Harry with it.

xxx


	6. The Trial

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Mia's Request – _T__he trial scene in 'The Darkness Within' from Neville's POV. Like him first finding out his parents are alive and he has a little brother. I know in the original you can tell he's shocked but I'd like to see more of his thoughts. _

Dedicated to Mia. I hope you like it!

**The Trial – The Darkness Within – AU POV – Chapter 55**

The whispers were getting irritating. Nearly everyone in the courtroom was busy, sharing excited snippets of information about the capture of the infamous Dark Prince. Annoyed as he was, Neville admitted it was understandable. The wizarding world had waited so long for this day; the day that the Dark Prince stood trial. The Minister for Magic, Neville looked to see the man sitting pompously in his seat, sharing his own whispers with Madame Bones, had used every last bit of his power to get to the Dark Prince. Aurors, Hit Wizards, Reward Notices, he had done it all. But that wasn't what led to the Prince's capture. In the end it was him, Neville, that captured Harry Potter. Yet, Neville didn't do it for the reward money or even for glory. His reasoning was much more simple; revenge. He wanted to end the Dark Prince for killing his parents, for taking away his family. But he didn't get his vengeance. The Ministry intervened and now, Neville was forced to sit back and endure this so called trial, so he could get justice.

Neville was perhaps the only one in the courtroom that was sitting in silence. He was in the second row, his eyes fixed to the door at the far end, waiting for it to open and bring forward the culprit. Finally, it did.

The doors opened and he saw Mad-Eye Moody, agitated and alert, like usual. Next to him, was the boy that Neville hated more than anyone, even Lord Voldemort. The large dungeon hushed to silence, as a heavily chained Harry Potter was led into the courtroom.

Every step of his was accompanied by the sound of clinking metal, reverberating in the courtroom. Neville felt his stomach clench at the sound. It bothered him, for a reason he didn't understand. He hated Harry Potter with every fibre of his being. Seeing him humiliated should have been satisfying. But it wasn't. He didn't want to see Harry Potter in chains, he wanted to see him dead. Simple as that.

Moody brought Potter to the chair in the middle of the chamber. A wave of his wand and the chains disappeared. Neville watched as Moody lowered the boy into the chair. The moment Harry Potter sat down, the chains dangling from the wood, sprang to life and wrapped themselves around his limbs. Neville saw it then, the panic, as it flitted over Potter's face. He could see it in the tensed muscles of his jaw, the curled hands and the flicker in his eyes, as he looked up at Moody. Again, it should have felt good to see his enemy terrified, but Neville only felt his stomach clench tighter.

He watched as the Dark Prince looked around the courtroom at last, having no other choice, now that he was sitting before all of them. He saw the green eyes dart to the back of the court, seeking familiar faces no doubt. Neville knew James Potter and Professor Potter were here, he had spotted them earlier. Neville watched as the green eyes scanned the chamber, finally sweeping across to him. He met the pained gaze head on and nearly smiled in triumph when the pair of emerald green eyes widened with surprise. He continued staring at him, forcing Potter to look away first.

The room fell silent as the Minister for Magic, cleared his throat.

"Now that the accused is here, we can begin."

Neville glanced at the Minister, in time to see him glare coldly at Potter.

"Harry James Potter. You are brought before the Wizengamot today for crimes which you have committed against the Wizarding world. These crimes include the casting of the Unforgivables. You have committed a total of seventeen murders and have participated in numerous raids, resulting in more deaths and destruction. Do you deny these accusations?"

Neville waited, curious despite himself, at how Potter would try to defend himself. What could he possibly say?

He saw the way Harry Potter sat up, his head held high, as if he were proud to bear the title of a murderer. It made Neville sick.

"No." he answered, his voice cold and cruel.

"The trial shall commence and acting as the Interrogators are myself, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Julian Reid, Senior Under-secretary to the Minister. The witness of the defence is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

At the call of his name, Albus Dumbledore appeared from behind the seated Harry Potter. His sudden appearance caught everyone by surprise. Murmurs began at once. Neville shifted his gaze to the headmaster. There was a time, when Neville would have done anything Dumbledore asked. His instructions would've never been questioned. The headmaster had been his mentor, especially after his parents had died. Neville had looked up to him, trusted him to help, to prepare him to face his destiny and avenge his parents' murder. Now, all Neville saw was a man who had horribly betrayed him. He had given solace to the enemy. He protected Harry Potter, let him walk free when he should have been imprisoned. Dumbledore had stood back and allowed Harry Potter to be in the same place as him, to share the same dormitory, to be _friends_ with him. Neville closed his eyes, pushing the hurt deep down. He would pay, Neville promised himself, Dumbledore would pay for his transgressions.

"I think that the first thing that should be explained is indeed this trial." Fudge's voice made Neville open his eyes. "The accused has verbally agreed to the charges placed on him. Why is it that you insisted a trial, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked with an unmistakable scowl on his face.

Dumbledore walked a few steps over to where Potter was sitting.

"I think that the right for a fair trial is every wizard and witches right. Therefore Mr Potter should have this chance as well." he replied.

"The first of the charges," Fudge read from a parchment before him, "Harry James Potter, you have been charged with _seventeen_ counts of murder. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Guilty"

Neville had to admit, he was surprised. He had expected the opposite answer. He narrowed his eyes, studying the Dark Prince. He didn't look like he was putting up much of a fight to prove his innocence.

"Right, well, now that that's settled, we'll move on to the raids…"

"I don't think we have quite finished with the first charge." Dumbledore said interrupted.

"Yes we have, the accused has pleaded Guilty to these charges. What do you wish to add?" Fudge asked, in a controlled voice.

"Minister, you asked a simple question to which Mr Potter gave a very simple answer. However this case is more complicated…".

"Complicated! There's nothing complicated about this! He has admitted to committing these murders! What are you trying to suggest, that he didn't do this?"

Neville turned to look quickly at the headmaster. His heart somersaulted in his chest. Surely, he couldn't make such a claim?

"Of course not. Mr Potter is indeed quite correct in answering _Guilty_ to these crimes. My point is that these murders themselves should be investigated a little closely." Dumbledore answered, calmly.

"The Wizengamot doesn't have the time to look closely at _every single_ crime this boy has committed! We have to move on." Fudge retorted.

"It would only take a moment or two to make my point, if you would answer one question, Minister?" Dumbledore said

"Ask your question!"

Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Out of the seventeen murders, how many of the victims were Death Eaters?" he asked simply.

Neville felt bile rise to his mouth. How could Dumbledore stoop this low?

"What difference does that make?" asked the Minister.

"It makes all the difference. Now, Minister how many of these victims were loyal followers of Voldemort?"

A sharp intake of breath was heard as most people gasped at the name. Neville would have rolled his eyes if he weren't so angry.

"I don't have the necessary documents with me." Fudge answered.

"Of course, with this trial happening so fast, it isn't possible to gather all the information. I do apologise. However, you will forgive me if I present my first set of evidence." Dumbledore held up his hand and at once a file appeared. "According to this extract taken from Mr Potter's official criminal record, out of the seventeen victims, fifteen were Death Eaters."

"How does that change anything? They were still humans! This boy had no right to kill them!" Fudge snapped.

"Forgive me, Minister, but according to this, you had given the orders for these very men to be killed upon capture." Dumbledore held up another document and it instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of the Minister.

The panel of judges studied the file.

"As you can see, these Death Eaters were condemned to death by this very Ministry. They were men with atrocious crimes to their names. They were greatly feared by the wizarding community, hence your orders to kill them at sight. You had even agreed to give out rewards to any Auror who could take down these highly dangerous men."

"How…where did you get this information from?" the Minister demanded, looking horrified.

"That is of no importance." Dumbledore calmly brushed aside the question. "The fact remains that these men, all fifteen of them were condemned to death by yourself. What I would like to point out is that, on one hand you were quite content to have these men killed and even offered a reward to the Auror who managed the task. On the other hand, you want to punish the one who did in fact destroy these men. How can you justify that?"

Neville felt the urge to get up and go. He didn't think he could sit here and listen to Dumbledore, sit back as he twisted the facts to favour a boy who had done atrocious crimes.

"It is the job of an Auror to capture or in some cases kill anyone who poses a threat to our world." Madame Bones said. "Mr Potter is not an Auror. He is not even of age yet. Therefore he can't be treated the same as an Auror. He didn't kill these men because they were at threat to the wizarding world. He killed hem for his own personal agenda."

"You are quite right Madame Bones," Dumbledore inclined his head, "however, Mr Potter may not have killed these men for the same reasons, but I think it is highly unjustified that one man gets rewarded for a deed that another gets punished for. These men were not a part of our society. They were endangering our people. If Mr Potter got rid of them, for whatever reason, he still did the wizarding world a favour. He should not be punished for killing these Death Eaters."

Amelia Bones made a note on her parchment and after a few whispered words with Julian and Fudge, she addressed Dumbledore.

"The second charge against Mr Potter is participation in violent raids which disrupted peace and endangered lives. Mr Potter, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, except for one occasion." came the answer from Potter.

"Please explain yourself." Madame Bones ordered.

"I have never participated in any raid that has happened. The only raid I was a part off was the Hogwarts Express incident."

Neville heard shouts erupt from the crowd. He looked around, taking in the angry expressions. Many people present here had children, who were probably on the express at the time of the raid.

"That is the only occasion you were involved in a raid?" Madame Bones asked.

"Yes." Potter answered.

She made another note and whispered something to Julian. The Under-secretary wrote something on his parchment as well.

"I wish to present my first witness to explain the situation at the Hogwarts Express." Dumbledore said.

Madame Bones nodded her head and Dumbledore said in a clear voice.

"First witness, please enter."

Neville looked to the side doors, the entrance for the witnesses. It slid open and Neville almost laughed at the sight. Damien Potter walked hesitantly inside, looking around the chamber nervously. What was Dumbledore thinking? The court would never take what Damien said into account. He was related to Harry Potter, he would obviously lie to protect him.

Neville looked away from Damien. They had been friends. He had known Damien for years, played with him when they were kids, looked out for him when he started Hogwarts. But his friendship had apparently meant nothing to Damien. He too, had chosen to protect the Dark Prince.

Neville found his thoughts were right when the Minister dismissed Damien's testimony. Even the offer of viewing Damien's memory of the event didn't convince Fudge. That was when Sirius Black stepped up and took the witness stand, stating that Harry had come to the train but had not hurt any student. He was there for the Aurors only. Neville couldn't understand why that was even worth mentioning. So the Dark Prince didn't come specifically for the students. He had still come with the intentions of killing.

He was glad when the under-secretary shot down Sirius' testimony as well, stating it was of no use as he was also related to the accused. That was when Dumbledore brought out his second evidence, a memory of an undisclosed individual, present at the time of the attack, who could not be named for security purposes. Neville scoffed. It was Snape's memory. He knew that even before he saw it.

He watched with the courtroom full of people, as the image of Harry Potter appeared, standing a short distance away from the scarlet train. The words spoken by the Dark Prince echoed in the chamber.

"Remember my orders; no one goes into the train. If a student comes out of the train, you merely stun them, understand. If any of you kill a student, I will kill you in return."

"I trust this should settle the matter." Dumbledore said, after the memory ended. "Mr Potter may have been with the other Death Eaters that day and he did duel with the Aurors, but he also made sure that no student was injured. He actually kept the other Death Eaters away from the children. Without Mr Potter being there, the Death Eaters would certainly have attacked the train, killing the defenceless children trapped inside. Again, Mr Potter acted out of his accord, for his own reasons, but he helped the wizarding world nevertheless."

Neville didn't care. If Harry Potter didn't want to kill a student, it was merely because he wasn't _instructed_ by the bastard he calls 'father'. He was told to go kill Aurors and that was what he went to do. That was the only reason he said what he said. After all, why else would the Dark Prince try to protect anyone, least of all innocent children?

The trial continued, with Neville watching as Dumbledore brought witness after witness out into the courtroom. First Damien, then it was the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey and then Ginny. Both, Madame Pomfrey and Ginny, claimed the Dark Prince had helped them, saved either their life or that of their children. Drop by drop, Neville felt his patience trickle out of him. Any lasting bit of respect he may have had, hidden somewhere in his heart for Dumbledore, had now evaporated. He had never expected the headmaster to stoop this low, to get his staff and pupils to outright lie to protect a murderer.

"Regardless of the accidental kindness that the accused may have shown, he still has cast numerous Unforgivables. That in itself, is a life sentence in Azkaban. It can't be overlooked!" Fudge said, a triumphant look on his flustered face.

"The casting of the Unforgivables is a difficult subject, but again, Minister I would have to argue that the one rule should be for all." Dumbledore answered calmly. "If your Aurors can cast unauthorised Unforgivables and be excused, then I can't see the justification for others to be punished."

"How dare you accuse my Aurors of such a thing?" the Minister erupted. "I have never heard of such an occasion where my Aurors have carried out any unauthorised curses!"

"My apologises Minister, but if you give three drops of Vertiserum to each and every Auror sitting here, you will be surprised how many admit to casting unauthorised Unforgivables." Dumbledore answered. He swept the surrounding Aurors with his gaze and stopped purposefully on one.

Neville followed the headmaster's gaze and recognised the arresting Auror, squirm under Dumbledore's gaze. He had seen how rough the Auror was when he arrested Potter, seemingly oblivious to the pain he was inflicting. He looked back over at Potter, to see his cold gaze fixed on the same Auror. Neville wondered if it was true. Did the Auror really use an Unforgivable on Potter?

"And in any case," Dumbledore continued, "you will see in Mr Potter's file, that he has never used any Unforgivables on any Auror, in any duels that may have taken place. The killing curses that he used, like I explained already, was for the Death Eaters."

"So what is it that you are trying to suggest, Dumbledore?" Madame Bones asked. "That Mr Potter here, is actually _not_ a follower of the You-Know-Who? That in fact he's someone who tried to help others while he was known as the Dark Prince?"

"I am only trying to bring out the truth of Mr Potters actions. You may interpret it as you like." Dumbledore answered.

Neville had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming in rage. His first were curled tight, had he his wand with him, he would have hexed Dumbledore.

"Okay, Dumbledore. You've put up a good show." Fudge said, a smirk on his flustered face. "You've tried to twist everything this boy has done to make him look good. But even you can't explain this crime. Fifteen victims were Death Eaters, I admit we can't punish Mr Potter for their deaths since we wanted them dead in the first place, I'll give you that. But explain the other two victims. The horrific torture and murder of Frank and Alice Longbottom!"

The names of his deceased parents sent shivers down Neville's back. He was aware that many eyes had turned to him but he didn't care. He was staring at Potter, wanting to see his reaction.

"Frank and Alice were not Death Eaters! They were good people who were tortured and brutally murdered in their own home, by _this_ boy!" Fudge spat. "If nothing else, I think this crime should be enough to sentence him to the Kiss."

There was an uproar as many Aurors cheered at the Minister's words. Neville remained quiet, his silent gaze fixed on Potter. He wanted to look Potter in the eye and see if the boy would still dare try and squirm his way out of this charge.

Green eyes met his and again he saw the unease in them. Potter couldn't hold the weight of his gaze. He dropped his eyes to the floor and Neville felt his heart clench with anger.

_'Look up, dammit!'_ his mind yelled, _'look me in the eye, you son-of-a-bitch!'_

But Harry Potter didn't look up at him again. He remained quiet, eyes downcast as the courtroom around him cheered and chanted for the Kiss. Once, very briefly, his green gaze darted to the top of the courtroom before he looked away again.

"I understand the severity of this charge," Dumbledore's voice echoed over the loud shouts and gradually the courtroom hushed to silence once more. "But I would also like to point out that until this day, the Longbottoms' death has been somewhat of a mystery. I would like to question the only person who can provide any answers. Mr Harry Potter."

No one expected that. Clearly, not even Potter. Neville saw the shock flit over his face as he jerked his head up to meet Dumbledore's gaze.

"We don't need any answers! It's enough to know that he killed them. I don't think we need any details." Fudge retorted quickly.

"I think the details are very important. Frank and Alice were a part of our community. I think we have every right to know how they died." Dumbledore answered.

The silence was now absolute and intense. Everyone wanted to hear what the Dark Prince had to say about the murder. Neville, who had spent many torturous nights, lying awake in his bed, wondering what cruelty his parents must have been made to suffer before they died, felt his own morbid curiosity stop him from raising any objections.

"Mr Potter, would you like to share the events that took place with Frank and Alice Longbottom, the night you and several Death Eaters attacked their home?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." came the simple answer.

"Mr Potter, either you can offer the answers yourself or we will have to administer Veritaserum." the under-secretary offered.

"Mr Potter, the night you went to the Longbottoms' residence, what intentions did you go with?" Dumbledore tried again.

"To kill them."

"Which one did you kill first?"

Neville's mouth dropped open. His disgust was echoed around the chamber, as many gasped at such a question. Even Potter looked stunned.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked, which one did you kill first?" Dumbledore repeated, still eerily calm.

"I really don't think this sort of question is appropriate. We have a family member of the Longbottoms sitting here!" Fudge shouted, gesturing towards Neville.

"I assure you, Minister, the question is very appropriate. Mr Potter please answer my question." Dumbledore asked sternly this time.

"I…I…"

"It isn't a hard question, Mr Potter. Which one did you kill first? Was it Frank or was it Alice?" Dumbledore asked, raising his voice for the first time during the trial.

Neville's heart was thumping heavily in his chest. A part of him didn't want to know, he didn't want to hear what happened that fateful night. He didn't want to know for certain how it happened, which of his parents died first, what they suffered. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it. But the other part of him wanted to know. He wanted to hear that it was over quick. That it was in no way worse than what he had imagined countless times in his head.

"Mr Potter...!"

"ALICE! I…I killed Alice, first." Potter finally answered, shouting the name out.

Neville felt like his heart had stopped. His mother. He had killed his mother first, most likely forcing his father to watch. It was common practise with Death Eaters, to make one watch as their loved ones were murdered. He closed his eyes, forcing the burn in his eyes to subside.

"Alice Longbottom." he heard Dumbledore confirm. "You killed Alice Longbottom and then what did you do? You proceeded to kill Frank Longbottom after you had killed his wife before his eyes? You killed both of them with the killing curse?" Dumbledore confirmed.

"Yes." came the surprisingly tired sounding reply.

Neville opened his eyes, looking over at him, at his defeated form.

Dumbledore stood up to his full height and raised his wand to conjure another file. He opened it and started to read out loud.

"As we appeared at the scene, a horrifying sight greeted us. We could see the Longbottoms' house, engulfed in flames, that wouldn't react to our extinguish spells. We knew that Frank Longbottom and his wife, Alice Longbottom were still inside as all of us could hear their anguished screams coming from inside."

For the second time that day, Neville felt like his heart had stopped. He realised at that moment, that he knew all along, how his parents had been killed. They had been burned alive. Everyone knew that. But during the trial, his mind had got caught up and momentarily, he had forgotten what he had been told had happened. He believed what Potter said, because he was the one to commit the act. But now, the inconsistency in what he said and what was reported was making everyone gape in shocked confusion.

"This is an extract of the eye witness report from the Aurors, when they reached the Longbottoms' house that night." Dumbledore sent the report to the Minister. He turned back to Potter, who was trembling with nerves. "Would you care to explain how two people you had killed using the killing curse were still able to scream hours later?" Dumbledore asked.

Everyone waited for an answer, but Potter didn't give one. Neville was on the verge of jumping out of his seat and racing down, to beat the answer out of him. What the hell was he doing? Why wasn't he answering? He saw Dumbledore lean towards him and Potter turned to look at him.

Potter's lips moved, and Neville, watching him closely, could only make out one word.

_'Please...'_

Whatever he said, it was for Dumbledore's ears only.

"Would someone explain what is going on? What happened to the Longbottoms?" Fudge shouted.

Dumbledore stood up, looking at Potter, obviously wanting him to speak. Neville saw the defiant shake of his head, before Potter dropped his gaze, staring stubbornly at the ground. He wasn't going to answer.

"I would like to present my last witnesses. The only ones who can explain this to you." Dumbledore said.

Neville turned to stare at the side doors as they slid open once again. His heart was pounding fiercely. Who could be coming to testify now? He watched, as did the rest of the courtroom as Frank and Alice walked through the doors.

xxx

The entire courtroom went deathly silent.

"It…it can't be!" Fudge exclaimed all of a sudden. "Arrest them! Arrest them at once!"

"Oh calm down, Minister! It's really us. Don't be so paranoid." Frank replied.

The sound of his father's voice broke Neville. He had been horribly certain he was imagining them. He had lost count of the times he had wished his parents would come back. For almost three years, he had dreamed that one day, his parents would walk back into his life, tell him it was all a horrible misunderstanding and he would have his family back again. Now that it seemed his dreams had come true, Neville didn't know what to do.

He stared at his mum, his eyes raking over her face, taking in everything he could about her. Her hair was lined with grey, did people age so much in three years? And her soft brown eyes still held the warmth they always did. He felt a shiver run through him when their eyes met and Neville saw the start of tears well in hers. Her mouth pressed into a line, like it always did when she tried to stop herself from crying.

Neville looked to the man next to her, to his dad. His strong, brave father, whom he had missed fiercely every single day for the past three years. He saw his dad's eyes soften at the sight of him and he smiled. Neville tried, but couldn't smile back. He was too far gone in his shock to be able to do anything but stare.

The Minister had veritaserum brought and only after Frank and Alice took it and confirmed their identities, were they allowed to take the stand.

"Mr Longbottom, Mrs Longbottom," Dumbledore addressed them. "Could you please tell the Wizengamot what happened the night Death Eaters and Mr Potter, attacked your home."

Neville saw his mum look over at Potter, her eyes soft, brow creased in concern at the sight of the boy chained to his chair.

"The Death Eaters came into our home," she started, "at first they tortured us, asked about our son," she looked over at him, "they made us believe they were here for Neville."

Neville felt his insides twist, both with fury and hurt.

"Truth was, they weren't there for Neville. They were only hurting us, making us think they would get to our son, through us." His mum paused, her eyes danced to Potter again. "That was when Harry came. He told the Death Eaters to stop and they did. He told them to leave and they obeyed." she looked around at Frank and held his hand. "He removed the mask he was wearing and we recognised him. His resemblance to his father is uncanny." she looked up into the rows of witches and wizards and flashed James Potter a small smile.

"Unfortunately," Frank took over, "he didn't listen to us when we told him that he was James Potter's son. He referred to Voldemort as his father." The courtroom took another collective gasp at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Frank ignored it and pushed on. "He told us he was sent to kill us."

"So why didn't he?" Dumbledore asked.

Neville saw the smile as it spread on his mum's face.

"He couldn't," she answered, "not after he realised he would be ending three lives that night." she smiled and turned to look Neville in the eye. "He found out I was pregnant."

The revelation that the Longbottoms have another child rippled through the shocked crowd and at once whispers and murmurs started.

But for Neville, shock was not a strong enough word to describe how he was feeling. Not only did he get his family back, he now had an addition as well. He closed his eyes, trying to sort out everything that was happening. His parents weren't dead, he had a brother or sister, he wasn't alone anymore, he got his family back.

"He couldn't walk away, not with Death Eaters waiting outside to confirm our deaths," Frank continued, "so he did what I'm sure, he thought was the best thing. He sneaked us out of the house using a portal and set the house on fire. He returned to us about four hours later and to protect himself and perhaps us as well, he put both me and Alice, under a memory charm."

Frank looked at Neville, his expression apologetic and sorrowful.

"We didn't remember anything about our lives," Frank explained, his eyes fixed on Neville the entire time. "Our family, our friends, we didn't even know we were wizards. For the last three years, we have been living as muggles, completely unaware that the world we belonged to, the family we left behind, was mourning our deaths."

Neville felt the first tear drop but he made no effort to wipe it away.

"How did you survive?" it was Madame Bones who asked the question. "As muggles, where did you find the resources to live?"

"Harry helped us." Alice replied.

Neville felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He snapped around to stare at Potter, to see him still with his head bowed, fists clenched and eyes shut tight.

"He set us up with accommodation, got Frank a job and even helped to generate a steady income." Alice explained. "Of course, he did all this under an alias, never letting on who he truly was."

"Did Mr Potter, at any point, harm you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Frank answered, his gaze fixed on Harry. "He protected us."

Dumbledore nodded and asked them to step down.

The chamber was silent, every eye on either Dumbledore or the trembling Harry Potter.

What happened for the rest of the trial, Neville didn't listen nor did he care. His gaze stayed on his parents, sitting just a row in front of him. His mum twisted up to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears and longing.

"I have shown you every piece of evidence I had," Dumbledore said, after presenting his last memory, of Harry destroying the pendant horcrux, "to show you the truth about this boy that sits before you. Yes, he committed murder. Yes, he stayed with Voldemort for the last fifteen years. But at the same time, this boy has saved many lives. He went against the people that brought him up to help the innocent. He risked his own life numerous times to help others. A good number of people sitting here, would not be alive, if it wasn't for him. I have tried to bring to light the recent struggle this boy has gone through. He has destroyed many of the Horcruxes that made Voldemort invincible. The Ministry had one Horcrux that it destroyed but Harry destroyed the other five. If today, Voldemort is brought down, it is only because of Mr Harry Potter. This war, is not far from over and the peace after the fall of Voldemort, will be due to this boy. I leave the decision to you." Dumbledore finished and went to sit next to Frank and Alice.

For the first few minutes there was silence. The three people sitting in the front row seemed to be deep in conversation. At long last the three officials faced Potter. Fudge spoke in a loud voice.

"All those in favour of the life sentence in Azkaban for the accused."

Neville didn't raise his hand.

Fudge counted the raised hands.

"All those in favour of clearing Mr Potter from all charges." Madame Bones said. Her hand along with Julian's raised into the air.

Again, Neville didn't raise his hand.

Madame Bones stood up.

"Mr Potter. The verdict is clear. You have been cleared of all charges. You're free to go."

What happened to Potter didn't matter anymore. Whether he lived or died, whether he went to jail or not. All Neville cared about at this precise moment, was to get out of his seat and get to his parents. As soon as the verdict was announced, Neville jumped out from his seat and scrambled his way to the end of the row. He didn't have to take any further steps. His parents had darted from their seats and had climbed onto the second row. His mum was the first to grab him, her arms around his neck as she cried and kissed him again and again. Neville was crying but he didn't care. His shaking hands were around her, his face buried into the crook of her neck. He felt a hand on top of his head and looked up with wet eyes, to see his father. Frank smiled at him, even as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Neville." he murmured the name.

It was all it took for Neville to completely break down. He hugged his dad, something he hadn't done since he was thirteen years old. He cried, making no effort to hold back his tears. His mum and dad were talking to him, saying words of comfort, but Neville couldn't stop.

He had prepared himself to end his life, he went looking for the Dark Prince, knowing full well his quest for revenge would cost him his life. But he had made his peace with that, for the simple reason that he would finally be with his family again. To have his family back, without having to sacrifice anything, was immensely overwhelming.

"Come on," his mum said, gently coaxing Neville out of Frank's arms. "Let's go home."

Neville nodded and with an arm wrapped around each parent, he walked out of the courtroom, not sparing a single glance back at Harry Potter.

xxx


	7. A Phone Conversation

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling

Wetboy's Request - _What if Lily had answered the phone instead of James and spoke with Harry? - What if during the phone conversation, Harry relented and told James where he was. What if James went to get Harry that night?_

Dedicated to Wetboy. I hope you like it!

**A Phone Conversation - ****The Darkness Within – AU – Chapter 37**

Lily lifted the ringing phone.

"Hello?" she answered wearily, expecting her sister's shrill voice.

Whenever Petunia called outwith the designated 'Birthday and Christmas' days, it was to complain about something, which would somehow link to her and her _'unnatural magic'. _So usually, the moment Lily answered the call, the complaining would start.

But today, there was no reply. No high pitched shrieking. No rattling off a long list of complaints. Today, there was just silence and the faint sound of traffic in the distance.

"Hello? Potters residence," Lily tried again. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Is anybody there?" she asked.

There, something. A sound, small and barely audible. But Lily heard it. More than that, she _felt_ it. A sigh. Not like the kind one gives when tired or agitated. The painful kind, where one sucks in a breath, teetering on the edge of speaking. It was all that Lily heard, but her heart skipped a beat and her breath choked in her chest.

"Hello?" her voice reduced to a whisper. Her grip on the phone tightened, "Harry?"

The name caught the attention of the other three in the room. James, Sirius and Damien stopped dead and turned to look at her with wide alarmed eyes. But all that Lily could focus on was the sound on the other end of the phone, the small exhale that broke the silence.

"Harry? Is that you?" Lily asked, her voice trembling. She didn't know how, but she could tell it was him. It was almost as if she could feel his presence at the other end of the phone. But she longed to hear his voice, to confirm that it was in fact him and not her hopeful imagination. Her son. Her Harry that had ran away from Lord Voldemort. Her son that had yet to return home.

"Harry?" she asked again, as James, Sirius and Damien crowded around her.

Silence, before a single word broke it.

"Mum."

His voice flooded to her, making her slowly sink to the floor. She clutched at the phone, sitting on her knees.

"Harry," she repeated, her heart tearing in both joy and pain, "Harry, what...where are you? Are you okay?"

A moment's pause, before Harry's tired voice replied.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

Lily felt tears sting her eyes. How could he be fine? After everything that had happened, everything he had come to learn. She knew he was in pain, she could tell by his voice alone. He sounded so tired, so exhausted. Lily wanted to ask him many questions but her throat felt closed, constricted by emotions.

"I...I wanted to say, I'm..." Harry faltered, "I'm sorry...for everything."

Lily frowned.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not believing you," Harry replied, "for what I tried to do...to...to dad."

Lily's heart soared with joy. This was the first time Harry had referred to James as his dad. But at the same time, her insides turned cold at the reminder of what Harry had tried to do to James. How he had tried to kill him.

"I should have given you a chance." Harry was saying, "I…I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Everything I said and did to you."

He was rambling, Lily never imagined Harry to be so uncertain and nervous as to ramble like that. But she could hear his guilt and the sincerity in his apologies, and it broke her heart.

"You didn't know," she replied, "Harry, honey, no one holds anything against you. Not me, not your dad, no one."

Harry didn't reply, but she knew he was breaking down. She could hear it in his chocked breaths.

"Is this why you haven't come home?" she asked, horrified at the realisation.

It had been days since Dumbledore sat them down and told them Harry had left Voldemort. Since then, Lily had been waiting restlessly, expecting Harry to come home. Now that he knew the truth, knew it wasn't his parents that had horrendously abused him, Lily had thought he would come home. So why hadn't he? She hadn't even entertained the idea that Harry would be feeling _guilty_ about coming back to them.

"I can't come home." Harry replied.

"Why not?" Lily asked, " Harry please, what happened with you and your dad-" she faltered but pushed on bravely, "it wasn't your fault. Okay?"

She looked to her husband, who had knelt next to her, along with Sirius and Damien. He nodded at her and reached to take the phone, but she shook her head at him, gripping the phone tighter.

"Where are you?" she asked, "just tell me where you are and we'll come to get you."

"No." Harry replied resolutely.

"Please, Harry," Lily begged, tears leaked out of her eyes and her breath hitched, "please come home. Please Harry, just...just come home."

"Mum," Harry sounded close to breaking down, his voice was a strained whisper, "I can't."

Lily squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilled down her cheeks. That's when James took the phone from her.

"Harry," he spoke urgently, "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry replied quietly, "I'm fine."

"Where are you?" James asked, "just tell me where and I'll come to-"

"No," Harry cut him off, "I'm not coming back."

"Harry, please," James started, "you're in danger. You have _everyone_ out looking for you. You have to let me help you."

"You can't help me" Harry replied. "I don't want you to get into more trouble. I can't just come home and hope that everyone will leave me alone. It won't work like that. If I come home, the Ministry will want you to hand me over to them."

"And you think that I'll do that?" James asked.

"You won't have a choice. If you don't, they'll throw you in Azkaban as well. You can't get involved. Damien needs you. Mum needs you."

"Harry…" James pleaded.

"I just called so that I could apologise." Harry cut across him, "if there was any other way, I would come home in a heartbeat. But I gave up my chance when I ran away from Hogwarts. No one will give me another chance. No matter what you tell them."

"That's where you're wrong," James said, "you will get another chance. Please, trust me. Tell me where you are."

"I can't."

"Harry, please," James' voice cracked, threatening to break, "I'm begging you, please, just...just let me see you, just once, please," he dipped his head, clutching at the phone, "please, Harry, let me bring you home. Please son."

Harry was quiet, all James could hear was the traffic in the distance. James waited, terrified Harry would hang up on him.

"Harry-"

"New City Road," Harry said quietly, "the phone box opposite the Bakery."

James nodded against the phone, his heart beating so fast, it threatened to bruise his insides.

"I'll be there," he promised, "just stay put, don't go anywhere, please. I'll be there in less than a minute."

He passed the phone to Lily.

"Keep him talking." he instructed and leapt to his feet.

Sirius was by his side and both men ran to the front door, pulling it open to dart outside, past the wards so they could disapparate. Damien moved closer as Lily pulled the phone to her ear, sniffing back her tears.

"Harry?"

But the line was dead.

Harry had hung up.

xxx

James and Sirius apparated to the corner of New City Road. It was evening, the sun had set hours ago. But the two men set off, running in the darkness, punctured only by dull street-lights. They searching the deserted street for any sign of a green-eyed, messy haired youth. They couldn't see him anywhere.

_'The Bakery,'_ James remembered, _'he said the phone box opposite the Bakery.'_

He raced along the never-ending street, searching for the bakery, or a phone box that would have his son waiting inside. He saw the sign for the bakery and his gaze automatically darted across the street and picked out the rectangular glass structure that was the muggle public phone box. But it was empty.

James came to a stop when he saw the figure, sitting on the kerb, a short distance from the phone box. It hadn't been all that long ago when he last saw Harry, but the boy looked so different, sitting under the street light. He looked smaller somehow, or maybe it was the way he was sitting, with his shoulders hunched and head bowed.

James and Sirius both stood for a moment, stilled by the mere sight of Harry. Feeling the weight of their gazes, Harry lifted up his head and looked at them.

James had been looking for Harry ever since he ran away from Hogwarts. He had met him not that long ago, in a street much like this one, but at that time, Harry still hated him. Still under the misconception that his parents abused him, Harry had looked at him with nothing other than fierce hatred. But today, when James met Harry's eyes, all he saw was pain and exhaustion. It was enough to tear James apart. He almost wished he saw the hatred instead. It was easier to deal with.

Slowly, Harry picked himself up from the ground and stood up, but he remained where he was, just staring at James with uncertain eyes. James started towards him, first with hastened steps which quickly turned into a run.

James couldn't have stopped himself, even if he tried. The moment he reached Harry, he threw both arms around him, holding his son to his chest, after fifteen long years. It was all he wanted to do, ever since finding Harry alive. But until now, Harry didn't let James come near him.

"Oh, thank God!" James breathed, "thank God! You're okay, you're okay."

Harry didn't return the hug. His arms were stubbornly by his sides, hands curled into fists. But James didn't notice. He pulled back but still held onto Harry by both arms.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, "why didn't you come home? Don't you know everyone is out looking for you?"

Harry didn't reply.

"You have no idea how terrified I've been," James continued, "you've got to keep safe," he urged, "come on, let's go, before anyone sees you."

He pulled gently but Harry didn't budge. James stopped and stared at him.

With great difficulty, Harry looked up to meet his gaze.

"You asked to see me," Harry explained, "but I can't go with you." he spoke quietly, as if each word was costing him more than he could give.

"Harry," James shook his head, "don't do this, please," he begged, "you'll be safe. I promise! I'll keep you safe. No one can take you away-"

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, "go against the Ministry? Your own colleagues?" he shook his head, "what about your Order?"

"It doesn't matter," James replied, "none of them matter. Not the Ministry, not the Order. The only ones that matters the most to me is my family," he reached up, brushing a hand through Harry's hair, "my son."

Harry dropped his gaze, unable to look James in the eye.

"It's too late," he said, "there's too much that's been done and said, I can't-"

"Harry," Sirius was suddenly standing before him, shoulder to shoulder with James, "it's never too late to come home."

Harry could only stare at him. The man he had not so long ago, pinned down and tortured with the Cruciatus curse. He swallowed heavily.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, glancing first at Sirius, then at James. "after everything I've done, to both of you, how can you bear to even look at me?"

"It's easy," Sirius replied, "you're family. No matter what, you don't turn your back on family."

Harry fell silent. Slowly, he let down the self-imposed barrier and wondered; one night couldn't hurt, could it? He could always leave in the middle of the night. If he went home now, met his mum, met Damy, would it really harm his self resolve? He was still going to go after Voldemort's Horcruxes. He was still going to get his revenge, but for one night, one night only, could he give himself the luxury of seeing his family?

He turned to look at James and before he could change his mind, he gave a small nod. James beamed at him with relief.

"Come on, your mum and brother are waiting." he said.

With James and Sirius on either side, Harry apparated, back to Godric's Hollow.

xxx


	8. The Unexpected Addition

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

KleopatraAlexandria's request - _I would like to see what happened if Harry had convinced Damien to go with him the day Hogwarts grounds were attacked. I would like to see Lily and James' reaction as well as Voldemort's. _

Dedicated to KleopatraAlexandria. I hope you like it!

**The Unexpected Addition – The Darkness Within (RW) – AU – Chapter 37/38**

There was a sudden blast outside. Damien whipped his head around to stare at the magically placed windows in the dungeons. He met Harry's eyes before getting up and hurrying to the window, but all he could make out was the dark grounds.

"I can't see anythi-" Damien was cut off by the blur of green soaring into the air. It burst into the form witches and wizards had learned to fear; the Dark Mark. Damien had to crane his neck to make out part of the skull with the horrid snake coming out of it's mouth. "Oh God!" he gasped.

Harry looked up at the wall, to see the clock hanging adjacent to him, almost in mockery of his helplessness. The clock had struck eight.

"They're here." Harry breathed, straining against the ropes.

Damien turned around, staring at him.

"You _knew?_" he asked, "you knew they were coming?"

Harry looked desperately at the door.

"Damien, I need you to do something," Harry said, ignoring his question, "go to Draco and tell him to send the signal. He has to stop the Death Eaters. He'll know what to do."

But Damien was in shock,. His mind could only focus on one thing.

"How can Death Eaters be here?" he asked, "Hogwarts is too well protected."

"Nothing can be protected forever," Harry replied. "Go, Damien, please."

Damien stared at Harry.

"They're here for you?" he asked.

Harry fell quiet.

"I was supposed to go home today." he admitted.

"That's why you attacked dad," Damien realised, "you thought you would escape by tonight."

Harry didn't reply, but his hands twisted against the ropes again, instinctively trying to free himself. All it did was rub his skin raw, almost to the point of bleeding.

Damien seemed lost for a moment. His gaze flitted to the window, his ears picked up the sound of a terrible battle starting outside. He could almost make out the names of the curses and the whiz of spells bouncing from Death Eaters to Aurors and vice versa. He looked over at Harry, his eyes roamed over him, before he straightened up, coming to a decision. He stepped forward, coming to kneel before Harry again. His hands quickly began tugging at the ropes that were keeping his brother restrained to the chair. He freed one hand before reaching for the other.

"What-what are you doing?" Harry asked, so shocked he remained seated, just staring at Damien as he undid the ropes restraining his legs.

"You need to leave," Damien said, speaking without looking at him, "you heard dad? After what you did to him and after this," he looked up at the window, "they'll send you to Azkaban." his voice shook at the name of the prison. He pulled away the last of the ropes and stood up.

Harry pulled at the rope around his waist, tugging it away and stood up. He stared at Damien, unable to comprehend what the boy had just done for him.

"You don't know what you're doing," he warned, "if they find out you helped me escape, they'll turn on you. You could end up in Azkaban."

Damien blanched at the name but stubbornly shook his head.

"They won't," he said, "go, before they come back." he urged.

Harry looked at the door but made no move towards it. He looked back at Damien.

"They'll do it," he said, "don't think your parents will stand in the way. They will let you rot in Azkaban."

Damien shook his head.

"I don't care." he replied, "I'll take the risk, as long as you're safe, that's all that matters," he nodded at the door, "go, quickly, Harry."

Harry stepped towards the doors but came to a sudden stop. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave Damien behind like this, to face the heat of his escape. He turned to him.

"Come with me." he said suddenly.

Damien was taken aback.

"What?" he muttered.

Harry stepped towards him.

"Come with me," he repeated, "if you stay here, you'll end up in prison. Come with me and you'll be safe."

Damien shook his head.

"I-I can't." he stuttered.

"Why not?" Harry asked, "come on, Damy. You helped me. Let me help you."

Damien was about to shake his head in protest again but stopped. A sudden idea burst in his mind. A reckless, dangerous and potentially fatal plan but if it worked, he would have his brother back, his entire family together again. He stared at Harry, seeing the concern in his eyes. He could go with Harry. He could stay with him and slowly, he could prove his parents' innocence and maybe, just maybe, he might be able to bring Harry back home.

Gathering his nerves, he nodded at Harry, who smiled in return and reached out to grab onto his arm.

"Just stay behind me," he instructed, "and you'll be okay."

Damien swallowed heavily and nodded.

xxx

Bella blasted the Auror back with a wave of her wand, that was the last of them. They had taken down the team of Aurors stationed outside the castle. There were only two minutes left before the wards came back up and still, there was no sign of Harry. Bella was ready to storm into the castle, to rip the school apart piece by piece until she found Harry, but knew she wouldn't be able to set foot inside the school unless the wards on the first ring were disabled.

It didn't stop her from marching to the doorstep though, ready to scream Harry's name into the night again. But this time, the doors swung open before she said a word and the boy she had been desperate to see in four long months came belting down the stairs. Bella's relief escaped her as a chocked gasp, as she stared at Harry.

Without thinking, she held out her arms. Harry raced to her, straight into her embrace, for the first time in several long years. Harry pulled away to stand before her and Bella couldn't help but stare at him. He looked different to the last time she had seen him, in the restroom of the Three Broomsticks pub. If he looked tired and fatigued then, today he looked like he could barely stay standing. He was pale, eyes dull and clouded and on the side of his forehead, just hidden under his messy bangs was an ugly purple bruise.

Bella reached out to touch his face, cupping his cheek, staring at the bruise.

"Are you okay, Prince?"

"Fine," Harry replied, "let's go."

Bella reached into her robes to pull out the portkey when she suddenly stopped. Her eyes narrowed at the form standing behind Harry, almost completely hidden by him. Only when Harry shifted a little to his right to look back at the doors, no doubt checking for Order members, did Bella get a clear look at the boy. Small, dark haired, with wide hazel eyes. Bella was amazed at herself. So engrossed was she with Harry, she had completely missed the other boy tailing behind.

"Prince?" she questioned.

Harry turned to glance at the boy before meeting her stare.

"He's coming with us." was his simple command.

Bella's heavy lidded eyes sharpened. She glanced down to see the younger boy's hand interlinked with Harry's. She glared at Damien, so hard it looked like she was barley restraining herself from killing him. Damien flinched but tightened his hold on Harry, reaching out with his other hand to grip onto the back of his shirt. Harry only turned his head to the side and muttered quietly,

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid."

Bella said nothing. She reached into her pocket and brought out the portkey.

xxx

James, Lily and Sirius were pulled from the pensieve, just as the memory of a four year Harry leaving Godric's Hollow came to a finish. The three adults slammed to the ground, having being pulled quickly out. Before James could say a single word, the Headmaster had rushed over to him.

"We have to hurry, take Harry and go!" Dumbledore said as he ushered James to his feet.

"Dumbledore? What happened?" asked James and was surprised to hear his own voice tremble.

"Death Eaters! Hogwarts is under attack!" Dumbledore said, as he headed for the door, wand in hand.

"What?" Sirius and Lily both exclaimed.

"No, Harry!" James turned and ran to the door.

He wasn't going to let anyone, especially Voldemort's Death Eaters take his son away, not again. But before he could reach the door, there was a terrible scream from outside. Lily had already reached the window and was looking outside, horrified.

"No!" she screamed suddenly, "Harry! No!" she slammed a hand against the glass. A pause before she shrieked, "Damien! No! Damy! No! No!"

James and Sirius rushed to the window, just as Lily tore herself away and ran out of the office, obviously heading for the grounds.

"Lily! Lily, wait!" Sirius took off after her but James was rooted to the spot in sheer shock.

What he saw were countless Death Eaters on Hogwarts grounds, white masked men, standing over many prone bodies on the ground. But the sight that took away James' breath was of the messy haired boy, standing next to the only female Death Eater. Behind Harry, was his thirteen year old Damien, looking utterly terrified.

Bella pulled something out of her pocket and James knew, with sickening certainty, it was a portkey.

"No!" he screamed and with one strike, he smashed the glass window and stuck his arm out, aiming his wand straight at Bella.

Harry looked up at the sound of the glass breaking, his burning gaze met James' and for the first time since meeting Harry, James understood the hate and anger directed at him. Damien looked up at him too, fear glazed in his eyes.

James fired his curse, it flew out the tip of his wand and thundered towards Bella. But before it even got halfway towards her, Bella activated the portkey. With a smirk at James, Bella disappeared, taking not only Harry, but Damien as well, to Lord Voldemort.

xxx

The sound of apparation couldn't be heard from his room, but Lord Voldemort somehow knew the exact moment Harry arrived. He turned and strode towards the high arch windows but it was too dark to see what was going on. He did see an array of green sparks lighting up the darkness. That was his Death Eaters, rejoicing their success. He smiled. Just as well, he had told them not to bother returning should they fail to bring Harry back.

He turned away from the windows, walking to the middle of the chamber. He wasn't calm enough to sit. Four months. He had not seen Harry in four long months. So much could have happened in that time period. Harry had spent all that time in the midst of the Potters, under Dumbledore's crooked nose. What if they had caused considerable doubt in Harry's mind? What if the Potters behaviour sharply contradicted what Harry remembered of them? What if Harry had learned the truth?

The thought of it curled Voldemort's fingers around his wand. He would have to take drastic action to rectify the situation, _immediately_. He wasn't going to lose Harry. He would obliviate him a thousand times over, kill every being that walked that halls of Hogwarts, than risk losing Harry. He had invested too much time and effort in Harry, to just give him up, especially when they were on the cusp of winning this war. He only had to wait for Harry to arrive. He would be able to tell, with just one look, if Harry was still loyal to him or not.

The faint sound of doors opening and several footsteps reached Voldemort's keen ears and he found himself watching the doors, waiting for them to open, for his dark heir to walk in. He found himself strangely excited to see Harry again.

The footsteps got nearer, louder. When certain that Harry had approached the doors, Voldemort waved a hand to open them in one smooth move. He spotted Harry at once, standing between Bella and Lucius. His red eyes scanned the exhausted looking boy, from head to foot before snapping up to meet his eyes. Effortlessly, he performed Legilimency, gliding into Harry's mind with next to no resistance. That was the first sign in itself that Harry still answered only to him. He allowed the connection, just like he always.

Voldemort didn't look for any particular memory. All he needed was to feel the underlining conscious thought present in every corner of Harry's mind; _'must protect my father'._ Voldemort smiled to himself. Loyalty was running through Harry's veins like blood. As long as Harry was alive, he would serve him and him alone. Voldemort pulled himself out of Harry's mind, leaving the boy almost reeling.

Voldemort stepped forward, a smile on his face, ready to welcome his son back with vigour, when he suddenly noticed something. Someone was standing behind Harry, a small shadow just to Harry's left gave it away. Harry followed his father's gaze and turned to look behind him before stepping to the side, to reveal who it was.

Voldemort's crimson gaze narrowed at the pale and terrified looking boy. An expression of surprise flitted over the Dark Lord's face but it changed to anger just as quickly as he recognised some of the boy's features. His dark hair and hazel eyes gave away who his father was, and the nose, lips and chin were just like that red-haired, _mudblood's_.

Fierce scarlet eyes moved to rest on Harry, who was grimacing, no doubt feeling his father's wrath in his scar. But right now, Voldemort didn't care. He only wanted to know one thing; what the hell was a _Potter brat_ doing in his home?

xxx

Hogwarts was in chaos. The students that had confined themselves inside their dormitories had rushed out, panicked and confused. The surviving members of the Order and Aurors were outside, separating the injured from the dead. Staff were ushering the students back into their dormitories, assuring them that all was well, that no student had been harmed but struggled to deny that two students had been taken by Death Eaters. They couldn't blatantly lie to the students. After all, they were likely to find out soon enough. The crowd that had stood and watched as Harry and Damien walked out the main doors and raced to the side of the Death Eaters, were going to tell the rest what they saw, no matter what they threatened.

Through the pandemonium, one man raced down the steps, heading for the doors. James Potter pushed his way through the crowd, taking three steps at a time, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. He jumped the last two steps and ran towards the main doors. The cold night's air whipped at his face but James could barely feel it. He searched the dark grounds, his heart somersaulting at the sight of many prone bodies scattered across the grass. But the one he was looking for, was still alive and standing, but that didn't mean she was alright.

"Lily!" he yelled, "Lily!"

There was no reply, but James spotted someone standing in the distance, at the spot Bellatrix had stood only minutes ago. James shot off towards her, calling her name. But Lily didn't respond. She stood where both her sons had been standing, before being portkeyed out by Death Eaters. She stared at the ground, in disbelief. James held onto her arm, turning her around.

"Lily?" he called, breathlessly, but she only shook her head, tears running down her face.

"They're gone," she said, "both of them, both...gone."

James swallowed back his own tears and pulled at her arm.

"Come on, Lily, we have to go back inside."

"Harry," Lily cried, "he's...he's gone back to...to _him_," she looked up, green eyes wide and panicked, "_Damy!_" she sobbed, "he's...he's gone! James," she clutched at his robes, "James...James, Damy! Damy's with him! Oh God! we...we've lost both of them!"

James hugged her fiercely, holding her against his chest.

"No," he forced the word past clenched teeth, "we've not lost, we've not lost them, Lily. I'll get them back. Both of them. I'll get our boys back, I swear it. I'll get them back or I'll die trying!"

xxx

The Death Eaters had left. The only ones remaining in Voldemort's chamber were Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, standing on either side of the thirteen year old, Damien Potter. Both Death Eaters chose not to look at him. Their eyes were fixed on the Dark Lord and his Dark Prince, standing in the middle of the chamber, discussing the unexpected addition.

"I owe him, father." Harry explained.

"_Owe_ him?" Voldemort asked, barely holding back his anger. His gaze landed on the boy, making Damien flinch, "what could he _possibly_ have done that put _you_ in his debt?"

"If it wasn't for him, I'd be with Dementors about now." Harry replied.

Voldemort fell quiet. Harry glanced back at Damien before meeting his father's gaze.

"I couldn't leave him there, father. He would have ended up in Azkaban for helping me. I had to do something." he said, "but you know I wouldn't have brought Damien here if I didn't trust him."

Voldemort smirked.

"Awfully generous with your trust these days, Harry," he said, "I thought I taught you well enough; you can't trust anyone."

"Save for a select few." Harry argued.

Voldemort ignored him. He stood taller, staring down at Harry.

"What are your plans for him?"

"He stays with me and over time, I train him." Harry said, "he's got a good basic grasp, his spellwork needs some work but, he can be useful."

Voldemort scoffed slightly, cruel eyes scanned Damien from head to foot with nothing but contempt.

"And if he doesn't prove useful?"

"He will," Harry said, "you have my word."

Voldemort considered this silently before he turned and looked at Lucius.

"Have a room prepared for-" he stared at Damien, "our visitor."

"As you wish, my Lord." Lucius bowed and turned to the door.

Damien barely held back his panic. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open. He darted a few steps towards Harry before Voldemort's mere presence halted him.

"Can't...can't I stay...with...with you?" he asked Harry, his voice meek and laced with fear.

Voldemort was not amused.

"Harry doesn't share, with _anyone_." he said, his words harsh and tone biting.

Damien cowered, eyes darting to Harry, silently pleading with him.

"It's okay," Harry said, stepping towards Damien, "you can stay with me if you want."

Voldemort was _really_ not amused.

"There's no need," he said, "there are plenty of rooms available."

"It's okay, father," Harry replied, "I shared a tiny room with four other boys for months," he smiled at Damien, "I'm sure I can share my room with one other boy," he turned back to Damien, "but it's only for a few days, just until you get used to this place, then you can move into your own room."

Damien nodded.

Voldemort's patience was slowly slipping away. Harry was already arguing with him over the brat. What would come next?

xxx

Damien let out a shaky breath as soon as he left Voldemort's chamber. He walked closely behind Harry as he led the way down a darkened hallway. Damien stared in a mixture of fear and awe at the castle like manor, draped in shadows and darkness. Every masked Death Eater they crossed, knelt before them with heads bowed and eyes lowered. The sight unnerved Damien.

He followed Harry to a large tapestry to the left of the main hallway. They came to a stop before it. Harry hissed something, strange words that made no sense to Damien. A door materialised from the tapestry and slid open.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Damien asked.

Harry turned to look at him, smirking.

"You sound surprised," he remarked, "heir to Slytherin, Damy, how could I _not_ be a Parselmouth?"

Damien didn't say anything and followed behind Harry through the door. They came to a hidden section of the manor, one that had no Death Eaters stationed around it. Harry led Damien up a set of staircase and along a narrow corridor. Damien felt a little more at ease. It was just him and Harry now, no Death Eaters and no Lord Voldemort.

The came across a set of heavy mahogany doors. Harry waved a hand and the doors opened to permit access. Damien walked into Harry's room, gaping at the sight. It was the biggest bedroom he had ever seen, lavished with expensive furniture, a massive bed and a large fireplace. He turned to see Harry grinning, looking around the room with great affection.

"Damn, it's good to be home." he whispered.

Damien didn't say anything. He watched as Harry walked over to the eight door wardrobe and flicked it open with a wave of his hand. He pulled out two pairs of clothes.

"I'll have to resize this," he said, holding up a set of deep emerald pyjamas, "otherwise you'll get lost in them." A flick of his wrist and the pyjamas shrunk.

Damien managed a half smile.

"You wish, Harry," he teased, "you're not that much bigger than me."

"I'm _a lot_ bigger than you," Harry replied, "shut it and change, pipsqueak."

He threw the pyjamas at Damien, who managed to catch both top and bottoms. Harry nodded at the door to his right.

"En-suite's through there. Hurry up, I wanna shower too." he instructed.

Damien carried his borrowed clothes into the en-suite. He glanced at the marble bathroom, idly noting it was bigger than his bedroom at Godric's Hollow. He looked back at Harry one last time, forced another smile and closed the door. He leaned against it, taking deep breaths. He had held himself together in front of Harry, to hide from his brother how utterly terrified he was. After all, he had just met Lord Voldemort and lived through it. He slid to the floor and for long minutes, he just sat there, trying his best to calm down.

xxx

Thirty minutes later, both Harry and Damien had showered and changed into their night clothes. Damien had never, in his life, wore anything vaguely even resembling the colour green. He considered it an insult to his Gryffindor pride. But today, he was dressed from head to foot in green and it didn't help that Harry's clothes were black.

"Why couldn't I get the black ones?" he griped.

"Because," Harry replied, uncorking the bottle and spilling some potion across the cotton pad, "black's my colour."

"Says who?" Damien asked.

"Me." Harry flashed him a grin.

It had only been two hours, but Damien saw the change in Harry already. He was calmer, more at ease; he was _happier_ since he was home. It was apparent in his smiles. Damien hadn't seen him smiling like that at Hogwarts, not even once.

Damien was sitting on top of the cabinet, watching as Harry stood before the large mirror, attending to the ugly bruise on the side of his forehead. Damien grimaced at the sight, it looked really painful. He watched as Harry rubbed the potion soaked pad across the bruise, jaw clenched tight.

"Does it hurt?" Damien asked in sympathy.

"No, it tickles," Harry threw him a look, "what'd you think, genius?"

Damien huffed at him but hopped off the cabinet.

"Here, let me," he took the pad from Harry and reached up to brush back Harry's still damp bangs.

"There a reason you think I can't do this by myself?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was watching you," Damien mocked, "you weren't cleaning it properly."

"What are you, a Healer-in-training?"

Damien paused.

"Ron," he whispered the name, "he...he taught me a few things."

Harry saw the expression as it flitted across Damien's face. A few moments passed in strained silence.

"You regretting this?" Harry asked quietly.

Damien shook his head, taking care to wipe the area around the bruise, avoiding meeting Harry's eyes.

"There no going back, Damy," Harry said, "not now, you know that right?"

Damien nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He had just convinced himself what he was doing was for the best, talked himself into risking it all for a chance to get his family together again, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared.

A noise at the door made both Damien and Harry turn around. Damien felt the coil of fear tighten in his stomach at the sight of Bellatrix, standing at the door, a box in her hands. She was staring at him again, with that mad glint in her eyes.

"Bella?" Harry's voice broke her death glare and she glanced around at Harry, "did you forget to knock?"

"I did knock," Bella replied, "you must have been-" she flashed an accusatory look at Damien, "too distracted to hear me." She walked in and put down the box on top of the cabinet. "Ask him to leave. I need to check you over."

"I don't need your help." Harry replied.

"I can see that," she gave a pointed look at the cotton pad in Damien's hand, her eyes blazing in anger, "but if you're finished _playing_ Healer, perhaps you can give some serious consideration to your health?"

Harry smirked and made a show of whispering into Damien's ear, but his voice carried perfectly across the room.

"She's about to throw one of her fits. You should go wait in the room."

Damien only nodded and giving Bella a last look, he slipped out of the en-suite.

Bella watched him leave before taking out the supplies she needed and approached Harry.

"You're too much." she hissed, roughly brushing back his hair to apply the bruise healing salve to his forehead.

"Meaning?" Harry asked.

"What were you _thinking_ bringing him here?"

"How does it concern you?" Harry asked, his tone colder.

Bella pulled back her hand, an angry sneer on her face.

"It concerns _all_ of us," she said, "the Potters may never have cared for you, but they obviously care for _him_," she pointed to the door, gesturing to the unseen Damien, "they'll be looking for him."

"Let them," Harry replied, "they'll never find him."

Bella paused, heavy lidded eyes fixed on him.

"Why was it so important for you to bring him with you?" she asked.

"It just was," Harry replied. He took the supplies from her hands, "you can leave, I'm more than capable of healing myself."

Bella stared at him, angry eyes raking over him. Then she turned and left.

xxx

Damien only had to wait a few more minutes after Bella stormed out of the room, before Harry appeared out of the en-suite. He looked rather annoyed, his brow furrowed and eyes shadowed. But Damien didn't ask him anything, he had heard Harry and Bella's conversation.

Harry glanced around his room before his gaze settled on the impressive three seater sofa. A wave of his hand and the coffee table perched before it rose and moved to the other side of the room. A complicated twist of his fingers and the sofa enlarged into a comfortable looking double sized bed, complete with pillows and a duvet. Damien watched quietly. He already knew his brother could do wandless transfiguration. He remembered the duel against the Daywalkers, when Harry had transformed his useless wand into a gleaming sword.

"We should call it a night." Harry said, heading to his own bed.

"Yeah." Damien agreed.

He got into the bed, resting against the soft mattress and watched as Harry got into his own bed. A click of Harry's fingers and the lights went out, blanketing the room in darkness. But even the cover of darkness wasn't enough for Damien. He pulled the duvet over his head and cocooned inside, he thought about his frantic parents. What were they going through? Not only had they lost Harry, they thought they lost him too. He could still see his dad's face, staring out at them from the window high up in the tower. The panic, the alarm, on him, Damien could never forget it.

Damien bit his lip but hot tears still leaked out of his eyes, running across the bridge of his nose only to drop and wet his pillow. He closed his eyes and prayed hard. Prayed that he could one day, go back home to his mum and dad, with his brother by his side.

xxx

Breakfast at Riddle Manor was a cause for celebration this morning. After four long months, the Dark Lord was going to sit down with his Dark Prince to enjoy the first meal of the day. Only, it didn't quite happen that way. When Lord Voldemort walked into the dining room, Harry was already there, sitting at the table which was heavy with various dishes. Sitting next to him, was the Potter brat, already halfway through his plate. Harry, Voldemort noted, was sitting with an unused plate before him.

Harry looked around at the door, no doubt feeling his father's surprise in his scar.

"Morning, father."

Damien turned too, swallowing his mouthful quickly at the sight of the Dark Lord. Voldemort made no effort to hide his cold glare. He walked to the head of the table and sat down.

"Started breakfast early, I see?" he commented.

"Yeah, well," Harry smiled, "no sense in wasting time." but he didn't reach to fill his plate, not until his father had served himself first.

Voldemort's gaze moved to Damien, to see he was keeping his eyes lowered, fork still in hand but no longer shovelling food into his mouth. He smirked. At least the brat had the sense not to eat in his presence.

"After you've finished, I want to see you in my study," Voldemort spoke to Harry, "we need to talk."

"Yes, father." Harry replied without a moment's pause.

Damien looked up then, when Harry said 'father'. His hazel-eyed stare darted from Harry to Voldemort, meeting the scarlet cold eyes head on. He held the gaze for mere seconds before looking away, staring at his plate again.

But Voldemort had seen the glint in those eyes. There was anger there but more than that, the pain of injustice. The boy was clearly hurt that Harry was calling him 'father'.

Voldemort lifted his cup and took a long sip.

With that one look, the boy had signed his own death certificate.

xxx

The days bled into one another, until Voldemort couldn't tell how long it had been since his son returned home. All of Harry's time was taken up by that miscreant currently glued to his side. Aside from one debrief meeting on his first morning back, Voldemort didn't see Harry alone again. Whenever he caught sight of Harry, he was deep in conversation with the Potter brat. Whether it was around Riddle manor or out in the grounds, it didn't seem to matter. It was as if all Harry cared about, was wasting time with the boy.

If the brat's transgression of looking him in the eye hadn't already signed his life away, Voldemort would have vowed to kill him for simply taking up too much of Harry's time.

"That boy is proving to be too much of a nuisance," he said, "he's a distraction, one that Harry can't afford."

"I agree, my Lord," Lucius replied, "but the Prince seems to have taken a rather...strong liking to him."

Voldemort turned to glare at Lucius, rooting the man to the spot in sheer fear.

"I've noticed." he hissed, his voice echoing in the chamber.

Lucius only nodded, swallowing heavily. To Lucius' good fortune, Voldemort turned away, staring at the night sky through the arch windows. Tense moments passed in silence.

"Harry made a mistake bringing that boy here," Voldemort finally said, "it's a mistake that needs to be rectified."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied, "but the question is, how do we correct the mistake with the Prince always by the boy's side?" he asked, "and wouldn't Harry be...angered if anything ill befalls the boy?"

"Harry can be distracted," Voldemort replied, "and if his anger warrants a few...casualties, that is not a problem."

"My Lord, how will we explain what happened to Harry?" Lucius asked, "he considers the boy to be safe here."

"Accidents do happen, Lucius," Voldemort interrupted. He turned to look at him, "arrange one."

Lucius, stony faced, bowed deep.

"As you wish, my lord."

xxx

"That's not true!" Damien exclaimed.

Harry shrugged.

"It's true and I can prove it."

"Oh yeah?" Damien challenged, sitting cross-legged on Harry's bed, "prove it then."

Harry chuckled.

"Why? What do I get for proving I'm right?"

Damien paused.

"The satisfaction of being right."

Harry, leaning against the headboard, chuckled again.

"I already know I'm right, Damy."

"Oh...right," Damien paused, "how about..." he glanced around his room, looking for an idea. He saw Harry's cloak draped over the chair, "oh, how about this?" he leaned in closer, "if you prove to me that you can really throw off the Imperius curse, then I'll give you my invisibility cloak."

Harry seemed intrigued.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, really." Damien grinned.

"Alright," Harry shrugged, "you can sit-in on the next practise duel I have, where you'll see me throw off the Imperius curse _and_ kick some serious Death Eater ass."

"Okay," Damien agreed, so excited to see Harry in action that he stubbornly ignored the fact that he was going to be in the same room as Death Eaters, with wands. His face suddenly fell, "but...but my cloak's still at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry," Harry waved a hand, "I'll have to figure a way to get my ring back. Your cloak can come with it."

Damien nodded slowly.

"That's right, your ring, um, pensieve is still at Hogwarts." he paused for a moment, "you have a lot of memories in there, huh?"

Harry nodded, his earlier mirth evaporated, replaced by a quiet remorse.

"Too many." he admitted.

Damien held his breath.

"How many memories am I in?"

Harry looked up at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Your childhood memories?" Damien asked, "you said that you were four when you left home, so I was around one," he held Harry's gaze, "how many memories do you have of me?"

Harry shook his head.

"None." he replied.

"Doesn't that seem...odd to you?" Damien asked, "you should remember me, I was in the same house as you for a year."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, forcing out a slow sigh.

"I don't know, Damy," he said, "it's not like I remember every single thing. I have memories of certain...times."

"Still, you should remember something," Damien pushed, "a cradle, a feeding bottle, stuffed toys-"

"Stop it, Damien," Harry cut him off, "I told you, I don't remember you."

"But you should," Damien refused to back down, "I mean, you remember everything else. How mum and dad treated you, what Sirius did," Damien forced the words out, "how come you don't remember me?"

"They probably kept you away from me."

Damien paused.

"You must remember mum being pregnant though, right?"

Harry was staring at him, unblinking, unmoving. Finally, after long minutes he shook his head a fraction to either side.

"No," his voice no louder than a whisper, "I don't remember her pregnant."

Damien held his gaze.

"Strange that, isn't it?"

Harry stared at him.

"I know what you're doing, Damy."

"I'm not doing anything," Damien replied, "only asking you a question."

"What you're asking is for me to doubt myself."

"No," Damien shook his head, "it's not you that I'm asking to doubt." Harry fell quiet. "I know that they love you, Harry," Damien said, "please, believe me. Mum and dad, they love you _so_ much."

Harry dropped his gaze to the floor and for long moments, he simply sat there, hands clasped, eyes lowered.

"Damy," he started quietly, "there is nothing I wouldn't give for them to love me," he admitted, "but I have a pensieve full of memories that state otherwise."

"But those are memories. Maybe...maybe what you see in the pensieve isn't all...true."

He expected Harry to get angry. What he didn't expect was the small, somewhat bitter smile.

"You think I have an over-active imagination?"

"No," Damien shook his head, "all I'm saying is...look at how mum and dad behaved with you at Hogwarts. Can't you tell they care about you, that they love you?"

Harry didn't say anything. He shifted to sit upright, elbows resting on his knees.

"When I was in Nurmengard, I got locked in a cell that flooded."

Damien's eyes widened.

"Oh God! They did that on purpose?" he asked, sick to his stomach at the thought.

"No, at least, I don't think so," Harry replied, "I thought I was going to die in there," he confessed, "but your dad came out of nowhere and pulled me out. I didn't know what to think of it. He saved my life, but at that time, he didn't know who I was, he hadn't seen my face. He was surprised to see me, shocked actually," his gaze rested above Damien's head, focused on the wall, "I remember being a little out of it. Almost drowning will do that to you," his voice dropped, "but I remember the Healer took some blood from me at your dad's instructions. Put a few drops into a vial so they could do an identity spell," Harry paused, "he took the vial, read the name on the label and stormed out." Harry dropped his gaze to look at Damien. "he didn't even look at me, Damy. He just..." he shrugged "he read the name, realised who I was and he just...left. I could see it, in every muscle of his body, how angry he was that I was still alive," he held Damien's stare, "does that sound like a loving father to you?"

Damien swallowed heavily.

"No." he admitted.

Harry smiled again, but it was humourless, almost like a mask to hide the bitter pain that was no doubt breaking his heart.

"Your dad loves only you," he said, "he's never loved me. For what reason, I don't know," he dropped his head, "but he'll never love me, that much I do know."

"No you don't," Damien said, "dad can be a little...emotional at times. He was probably just so shocked to see you alive and...and he...he didn't know what to do-"

"Give it a rest," Harry said, "you can try and justify his actions all you want, but the truth will always be staring you in the face."

Damien fell quiet, staring at Harry.

"You're right," Damien replied, "the truth always remains where it is, you just have to be able to see it."

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting them. Harry and Damien looked over to see it open and both Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in. Both stared at Harry, doing their best to ignore the other boy.

"Dark Prince," Lucius bowed slightly, "you father is demanding your company in his study."

Harry smirked.

"He's missing me already?" he teased.

"Would it be all that surprising?" Bella asked. She flashed Damien an irritated look, "you have been...distracted lately." she said to Harry.

But Lucius waved a gloved hand, dismissing her.

"I believe there's an assignment waiting for you."

Damien saw the change in Harry instantly. Gone was the mirth and playfulness. His eyes sharpened, face blanketed into a serious expression. He stood up at once, grabbing his wand from the bedside table.

"Next time, open with that." he hissed to Lucius, as he walked towards the door. He halted at the threshold and turned, having just remembered Damien. "Stay in here, Damy. I won't be long." he gestured to the Death Eaters, "anything else you want?"

"No." Lucius replied and headed for the door.

Bella's gaze lingered on Damien for another moment before she turned and swept out of the room. Harry waited until both had disappeared around the corner before he turned back to Damien.

"Just hang about in here, but don't touch my stuff!" he warned.

"Don't worry," Damien replied, you don't have anything interesting."

Harry grinned.

"That's what you think," he stepped out, "I'll be back soon."

Damien only nodded and waved once as Harry turned and closed the door.

xxx

Ten minutes later, Bellatrix Lestrange watched from the top of the tower, as Harry made his way across the grounds, heading to the edge of the wards. She let out a breath as Harry disappeared into thin air. His assignment would keep him busy for a few hours. That was more than enough time to do what was needed.

"The Prince is gone," she spoke to the two men behind her, "go, you have two hours. Do what you must, but make sure the boy is dead by the end of it."

"Not a problem," one of them chuckled in a gruff voice.

The two lower rank Death Eaters hurried away, but Bella remained where she was, staring at the spot Harry had disappeared. When he came back, he was going to be angry, livid in fact. She knew it. But even that wasn't enough to spare the Potter brat's life.

xxx

Lucius stood to the side, watching calmly as Damien Potter was dragged out of Harry's room. The thirteen year old child was struggling, asking what was going on? Why he was being attacked? Where they were taking him? He was panicking, understandably so. He was about to be tortured to death by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. He had every right to be afraid.

His struggles infuriated one of the men holding him. The beefy man pulled back his hand and slapped the boy, whipping his face to the side.

"Shut up!" he roared.

Lucius watched, still with that calm mask in place. But when the young boy was dragged past him, he met the terrified hazel eyes and something inside him crumbled. This was a boy, a mere child and they were going to kill him. Lucius had killed many in his line of duty. Being Lord Voldemort's inner circle Death Eater didn't come without a price, one dipped liberally in blood. But he had yet to kill a child.

Damien was pulled down the corridor and led to the dungeons. Lucius watched from his place, still standing outside Harry's room. He told himself he would get over it, as soon as the boy was dead, things would go back to normal. All he had to do, was ignore the boy's last few hours. He could do that. But as he walked towards the main foyer, he could still hear the Death Eaters making their way to the dungeons. He shivered as he heard the boy's faint cries, screaming Harry's name.

xxx

Bella had made her way down from the tower and was approaching the tapestry when it suddenly slid open. She paused, her jaw dropping in surprised horror as Harry walked inside.

"Harry?" she asked, "what are you doing back? You only just left ten minutes ago."

"I know," Harry replied, "I forgot my dagger set. I'm just going to run up and get it."

He headed towards the stairs but Bella quickly blocked him.

"You don't need them," she said. At his look she elaborated, "I mean, isn't the assignment a simple surveillance?"

"You never know what can happen. You should always be prepared," Harry said, "you're the one who taught me that." he made to walk past her, but Bella stopped him again.

"Wait, I'll go get it for you." she offered.

Harry frowned.

"Why would you do that?"

"To save you time," Bella said, "you wait here and I'll get your set."

"How is that saving me time?" Harry asked, "if anything, it'll only take longer. You don't know where I keep my things." he moved again but Bella held a hand out, stopping him yet again.

"Harry, wait-"

Harry paused. He stared at Bella, eyes narrowed in confusion. He glanced up at the stairs and suddenly, his eyes widened. He turned to look at Bella, suspicion written all over him. With a snarl, he pushed past her and darted up the stairs.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Bella ran after him.

Harry tore his way up and raced to his room. He threw open the doors, his heart somersaulting in his chest at the empty room.

"Damien!" he yelled as he hurried inside, "Damy? Damien!"

He checked the en-suite but that too was empty. He turned to see Bella at the door. With a growl, Harry was upon her.

"Where is he!" he roared, grabbing her from both arms.

"I don't know, he must have wandered-"

Harry slammed her against the wall, his grip brutally digging into her flesh.

"Don't _fuck_ with me, Bella!" he growled, "Where is he!"

Bella stared into his furious eyes.

"It has to be like this," she replied quietly, "don't you see it? He's only going to hold you back, Harry. You have to get rid of him."

Harry's punch dented the wall, right next to Bella's head.

"You better pray he's okay," he hissed, "or you'll live to regret this, I'll make sure of it!"

He let her go and raced down the stairs, acting purely on a hunch. Death Eaters liked to play with their victims and their playrooms were only suited in one place; the dungeons.

xxx

Damien was thrown roughly into a dark cell, one that smelled like rotting flesh. As soon as he could, he scrambled to his feet. He could barely see, the darkness was blinding him. He could feel the uneven ground under his shoes. Several loud snaps, as he backed away, told him they were most likely bones.

A faint glow lit up the cell, enough for Damien to see the two Death Eaters grinning at him. They no longer had their masks, so Damien could see the glee etched in every line of their ugly faces as they leered at him.

"What an honour," the beefy one that had backhanded him, said, "we get to break you in half."

Damien steadily backed away, watching both men, although the stench of death around the cell was making his eyes water.

"You're making a mistake," Damien said, "Harry – your Dark Prince – will kill you if you hurt me."

Both men laughed, a horrible sound echoing around the cell.

"The Dark Prince may get a little upset at losing his pathetic toy, but he'll get over it." the other, smaller Death Eater said, "and if he doesn't," he shrugged, "it's not like we care. He'll never know who it was that murdered you."

"You're scaring him," the beefy one said, "good, I like that. The more scared they get, the louder they scream."

"Forget it," Damien said, even though his heart was pounding fiercely, "I don't scare easy."

"Who said it was going to be easy?" the Death Eater replied.

Before Damien could react, the Death Eater flicked his wand and Damien was lifted into the air. He was thrown into the metal bars of the cell and allowed to fall to the dirty floor. Damien landed with a thump. Groaning, he lifted himself onto his hands and knees.

"My turn!" the other Death Eater cried with excitement.

He aimed his wand at Damien.

"Cruc-"

He never got a chance to finish. The doors leading to the dungeons smashed open, the spectacular crash reverberated throughout the chamber. The Death Eaters stared in shocked horror as the Dark Prince thundered inside. His darkened gaze found the only occupied cell in a heartbeat.

"No! No, Prince-" that's all the beefy Death Eater managed to get out.

A furious gesture of Harry's and both Death Eaters were slammed back, smacking their heads against the bars of the cell. They fell to the floor, groaning.

Damien, still on his hands and feet, watched as his big brother literally tore the door to the cell down. He was by Damien's side in a flash.

"Damy! You okay?" he asked, kneeling on the filthy floor without a moment's hesitation. He pulled Damien's face up, his fingers ghosted over the split lip and dark bruise on his forehead. But Damien nodded, holding onto Harry for support.

"I'm okay," he reassured, "I'm okay."

Harry turned to glare murderously at the two men, sprawled at the other end of the cell. With a snarl, he shot towards them.

"Harry! No! Don't!" Damien called behind him.

But Harry ignored him. He towered over the men, who were grovelling for their lives.

"Please, please, Prince, it wasn't our idea!"

"We were instructed to take him, please Prince, please, spare my life!"

But Harry only brought out two wands, both of them new replacements for the ones taken by the Ministry. He aimed one at each Death Eater.

"You touch my brother," he hissed, "you die."

"Harry, don't-!" Damien yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Two flashes of green light hit the men, directly in the spot between their eyes and both fell still, lifeless with fearful eyes still open.

Damien stared at them in horror.

But Harry only turned around and walked back to Damien, took his arm and pulled him to his feet, before dragging him out of the cell. He didn't spare even a single glance back at the two men he had just murdered.

xxx

Harry practically dragged Damien back up to his room. His fierce grip never loosened from around Damien's arm. He reached his room, slammed his doors open and threw Damien in.

"Stay!" he growled and slammed the doors shut.

"Nagini!" he shouted. "Nagini!"

It wasn't long before the great serpent slithered towards him.

"Yes, young master?" she hissed in Parseltongue.

"Stay here and guard my door!" Harry hissed in Parseltonuge, "_anyone_ comes near my room, kill them!"

"Yes, young master." the serpent bowed her reptilian head in acceptance of his orders.

With Damien's protection in place, Harry turned and raced down the steps. He had to speak with his father, _immediately_.

xxx

Voldemort listened to his heir's livid complaining with barely hidden annoyance. He was putting everything he had into blocking his anger. How incompetent could his Death Eaters be? They couldn't handle one simple task?

"How dare they try and hurt him!" Harry raged, "what the hell were they thinking?!"

"Well," Voldemort pulled his hand away and sat up, "I would ask them, but you killed both of them."

Harry stopped his incessant pacing, for which Voldemort was grateful, and turned to stare at him.

"They took Damien from my room and tried to _kill_ him!" he reminded, "what was I supposed to do?"

"Bring them to me so I could kill them for disrespecting my heir," Voldemort replied, "difference is, I would have gotten the truth out of them first, found out exactly how they came across the boy in the first place."

"I told you!" Harry hissed, "they went into my room!"

"They couldn't have," Voldemort replied, "for two lower rank Death Eaters to get to your room, they would first have to get access to your wing. And you know there are only three people that can enter your wing. Myself, Lucius and Bella." Harry bristled at the mention of Bella, but remained quiet. "The boy must have wandered out."

"Damien didn't leave my room, let alone the wing." Harry argued.

"How can you be so certain?" Voldemort asked.

"I told him not to leave."

"And you believe he would do as you say?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "Damien didn't leave that room, those Death Eaters forced their way in and took him!"

Voldemort sighed.

"Well, you know very well, Harry, there are times I can't control what my Death Eaters do."

"That's not an excuse!" Harry raged, "they would have killed him!"

"So?"

Harry stilled, eyes impossibly wide.

Voldemort rose out of his chair and stepped towards him.

"People die all the time. What makes that boy so special that you want to protect him?"

"He's only a boy," Harry replied, quieter now, but no less angrier, "he has nothing to do with anything. Why should he lose his life?"

"Because you've brought him into the middle of this." Voldemort replied, "that boy is the son of a blood traitor, an Auror, an _Order_ member." he stared at him, "and you're surprised my men went after him? That's like bringing fresh meat right under a hungry beast's nose and then expecting him not to tear it into pieces."

"If they can't follow orders," Harry said, his voice shaking with restrained rage, "then they should be put down!"

Voldemort smirked.

"They can follow orders," he said, "but they can't deny their instincts."

Harry looked disgusted. He turned around, working furiously to calm down.

"Warn your men," he said, "if it happens again, I'll kill the whole lot of them." he turned to go.

"Harry," Voldemort called, halting him, "if it happens again, you may kill all my men," he met the angry green eyes, "but it might be too late. You saved him today, you may not be so lucky next time."

Harry didn't say anything. He turned and stormed out, leaving a smirking Voldemort behind.

xxx

Harry dismissed Nagini the moment he neared his doors. The great serpent obediently slithered away. Harry walked into his room to find Damien sitting on the sofa. Harry stilled, staring at him. Slowly, Harry walked over but he headed to the en-suite. He walked back out with his potions and salves box. Sitting opposite Damien, he silently opened the box and pulled out a handful of vials and come cotton pads.

Without a single word, Harry tended to Damien's injuries, wiping away the faint bruise on his forehead with the healing salve. He handed Damien a vial of pain relief but Damien shook his head.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt."

Harry stared at him, his hand still stretched out.

"It does," he said, "I can tell."

Damien took the vial and uncorked it, throwing back the potion in one gulp. Harry handed him another vial with a dark purple liquid. Damien looked up questioningly, but Harry only gestured for him to drink. Damien swallowed the potion and instantly, he felt a tingly feeling spread in his lips. He knew, without looking, the cut in his lip had closed completely.

A tense silence fell between them. Damien looked up at Harry and attempted a smile.

"As good as new, huh?"

He meant to lighten the mood, but Harry's only darkened. He snapped the lid shut on the box.

"Harry, I-"

"Come on." Harry interrupted, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Damien asked, his heart leaping.

Harry paused, eyes smouldering.

"We're leaving."

xxx

Damien appeared with a pop in a darkened street, clutching onto Harry. Side-along apparation was not fun, not in the least. He squinted in the darkness, trying to make out where they were. His heart jumped as he recognised the narrow street. He turned to Harry, not able to hide his smile.

"Harry?"

But Harry was carefully avoiding looking around. He grabbed a hold of Damien's hand.

"Let's go." he said.

Damien couldn't help but grin. Thirteen years of living here, on this very street but it was Harry who was leading, as if afraid Damien wouldn't know the way.

Godric's Hollow, his home, stood in a welcoming, moonlit glow. Damien had never been happier to see it. They came to a stop, just before the gate. Damien tightened his hold on Harry's hand, so happy he thought his heart would burst. It had happened. He was home and he had his brother at his side. He looked over at Harry, beaming with joy.

"We're home," he gushed, "we're finally home, Harry."

Harry stared past the gate, at the small cottage. He shook his head.

"_You're_ home."

Damien's smile slipped away. He stared at Harry.

"What?"

Harry turned to look at him.

"This is your home, Damy," he said, "not mine."

Damien shook his head.

"You know that's not true," he said, "Harry," he grabbed a hold of him as he turned away, "no, don't, please don't do this, don't leave me, please."

"I should never have brought you with me." Harry said, "I risked your life, for that, I'm sorry." he glanced at the house, "you should...you should go home."

"No," Damien shook his head, "I'm not going, not without you."

"I'm not welcome."

"You are!" Damien pulled at his arm, "Harry, mum and dad are probably going insane looking for you."

"Probably," Harry agreed, "so they can throw me in front of the Dementors."

"Harry!" Damien yelled, desperate tears stung his eyes. He had risked everything to have Harry come home with him. He couldn't fail, not when he had come so close. "Just...just come with me. Okay, just...knock on that door and you'll see, you'll see what the truth is."

"I already know the truth."

"No," Damien pleased, "no you don't. You know, deep down, your memories of this place don't make sense. You don't remember me, you don't remember mum being pregnant, Harry," he held onto him, "don't make up excuses. Look for the truth, please."

Harry nodded.

"I will."

Damien was both relieved and surprised at his answer.

"You promise?"

"I do," Harry said, but his face had clouded with regret, so intense, Damien could feel a shiver run down his spine, "but there's something I need to do."

Damien looked down to see a wand in Harry's hand.

"Harry?" he backed away, "don't-"

"I'm so sorry, Damy," Harry said and Damien could hear the sincerity in his voice, see the regret in his eyes, "but I have no other choice." he raised his wand.

"Harry, no!"

A whispered curse from Harry, silenced him.

"Obliviate."

xxx

From the shadows Harry watched as the red door opened, to reveal Lily Potter. Even from the distance, he could see the surprise and shock flit over her face, at the sight of Damien at her doorstep. She grabbed him, holding him against her chest. He could hear her shouts for 'James' faint in the distance. He appeared in a moment, looking just as surprised as his wife. He had Damien in his fierce embrace, relief pouring into every inch of his face.

Harry watched in silence, just taking in the scene. He wondered, just a fleeting doubt against his better judgement, if they had opened the door to him, would they have reacted the same? He cast the thought aside. He knew what had happened, he lived through that torture. Damien didn't know what he was talking about.

He felt remorse swell up inside him. He didn't want to obliviate Damien but he knew there was no other choice. He had seen too much. Harry couldn't allow him to keep memories of Riddle manor. Now all Damien remembered was leaving the dungeons in Hogwarts and racing to the front door with Harry. That was it, everything from that point onwards had been erased. For Damien, it would seem he was running to the main door of Hogwarts but ended up arriving at the front door of Godric's Hollow. It would confuse him and disorientate him, maybe even anger him, but there was nothing Harry could do about that.

A confused Damien was taken inside by James and Lily and the front door closed with a firm snap. Harry moved out of the shadows and turned to apparate back to Riddle manor, with Damien's last desperate words swimming in his mind.

_'You know, deep down, your memories of this place don't make sense...you don't remember me, you don't remember mum being pregnant...don't make up excuses...look for the truth, please.'_

Harry cast a last look at Godric's Hollow. The truth he would find, no doubt about that.

xxx


	9. Rescue

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Wetboy's request - _What if Damien and Ginny contacted Harry about the attack on Bill's wedding day and Harry goes to help, preventing James and Bill from getting hurt._

Dedicated to Wetboy. Enjoy!

**Rescue – The Darkness Within – AU – Chapter 42**

Damien sat with Hermione, Ginny and Ron at one of the tables. The atmosphere was heavy with worry and misery. _'Some wedding day'_, Damien thought sadly as he looked over at the tearful bride. Fleur was being comforted by her family, while the other guests were trying to calm down a distraught Mrs Weasley. Arthur, Charlie and Bill had all left to help fight the Death Eaters. The twins wanted to go and help as well but were held back since they didn't have as much experience in real life duelling.

"Do…do you think we should let _him_ know?" Ginny whispered quietly.

"I was thinking the same thing," Ron said, "we have the phone. We could send him a written message. Maybe he could help?"

"We can't!" Hermione whispered back urgently.

"Why not?" Damien asked, he knew that Harry would be furious if they didn't inform him about the attack.

"Think about it?" Hermione prompted, "if _he_ finds out, then _he_ will want to help. Which means _he'll_ have a good chance of getting caught by the Death Eaters or the Ministry!" Damien stiffened, his eyes darkened with fear. Hermione went on, "even if he does a glamour spell, the risk of getting caught is too high. We'll be endangering his life by telling him." she glanced over at the weeping women before looking away, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat." The Order can handle this. The Aurors are already there. There's no need for _him_ to get involved."

Ron nodded, clearly unhappy but he fell silent. Ginny met Damien's eyes and both shared a look before turning their heads to stare in the opposite direction.

xxx

Damien held the door open while Ginny hurried inside.

"Lock it." she prompted and Damien quickly bolted the bathroom door shut.

He turned to face her, while fishing the mobile phone out of his pocket.

"You think it'll be okay?" Ginny asked, uncertainty in her voice, "everything Hermione said, it makes sense-"

"It may make sense," Damien cut her off, "but I know my brother. He'll be furious with me, with us, if he finds out we knew about the attack but didn't tell him." he pressed the button and held the phone up to his ear, "if Harry goes to help, he'll be careful, I'm sure of it."

The phone barely rang twice before it clicked and Harry's voice growled in Damien's ear.

"What did I say about calling?"

"Not to do it," Damien replied, "unless it's an emergency."

Harry paused.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice quieter, but no less intense.

"An attack," Damien replied, "a small village, south of Brighton. I think it's called West Hove." Damien looked over at Ginny for confirmation and she quickly nodded her head.

"How many Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Too many," Damien replied, "the Ministry Aurors called for back up and the Order's gone to help them," he looked over at Ginny, "Ginny's brother, the one who got married today, even he's gone to help," Damien faltered for a moment, willing his heart to slow down so he could talk, "Harry," his voice shook, "dad...dad's gone too."

A small pause and Damien could swear he heard Harry's breath choke up, as if he had sucked in a breath but never let it back out. Damien opened his mouth to speak, but the phone clicked off.

Harry had hung up.

xxx

James was duelling with the Death Eaters. His fellow Aurors and Order members were putting up an impressive fight against the masked men, forcing them back and further away from what remained of the once, peaceful, sleepy wizarding village.

Just as the thought of a possible victory crossed James' mind, he felt a curse hit his shield from behind, causing it to break and fall around him. James ducked, avoiding the shower of spells that came flying at him. He gathered his strength and threw up his shield once more before looking up to see who he was facing. He met the crimson eyes, glistening with malice, and James felt the burn of rage spread inside him. Slowly, holding his shield in place, James stood up to face his greatest enemy, Lord Voldemort.

xxx

Harry came to a standstill, staring at the horrifying sight with wide eyes. What had surely been a beautiful village once, was now a burning mess, with bodies scattered all over the blood splattered ground. Houses were set aflame and screams echoed in the air. Men, women, children, no one had been spared.

Harry's gaze urgently scanned the nightmarish scene, seeking out only one man. His dad. James Potter. He had to find him, to make sure he was okay, to ensure he _stayed_ okay.

His gaze stopped on a red haired, young man, whose attire gave his identity away. The traditional groom robes were already ripped, singed and burned in places by the hexes thrown at him as he battled three Death Eaters at once. Harry knew he was Bill Weasley, the boy whose wedding it was today.

But even as Harry bolted down from the hill, from which he had been standing taking in the gut-wrenching sight, he noted Bill's mistake. He didn't block in time and the Death Eater targeting him sent a powerful hex, cutting the boy's hand open. The wand fell from the Bill's grasp.

Harry ran into the street. Had he been thinking straight, Harry would have taken a moment to apply a glamour so he could hide his identity. But Damien's phone call and the escalating burn in his scar had panicked him and he ran head on into the situation, without hiding himself first. But to Harry's good fortune, no one noticed him in the chaos of the battle. Not the Aurors, not the Order and not the Death Eaters. But now, Harry was darting into the heart of the battle, into the midst of Death Eaters and Aurors alike, but still, Harry didn't stop to disguise himself. He wouldn't allow himself the luxury of even waiting a moment, because the Death Eaters had surrounded Bill Weasley. The groom that had only just got married a few short hours ago. The boy who was Ginny's brother.

Harry ducked and dived, avoiding the flying mess of spells but he was too late. Even as he watched, he saw one of the three Death Eaters take aim and hit Bill square in the chest. Bill fell back, pain flashed on his face as his back took the brunt of the fall. Harry's wand was in his hand, but before he could take aim, the Death Eater acted. His spell caught Bill and lifted him into the air before hurling him, face first, towards a burning house. Harry's aim changed from the Death Eater to Bill in the blink of an eye. But there were too many people blocking Harry's way. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Bill hitting the glass window in time . It was a moment of instinctual decision that had Harry aim at the window instead and vanish it, just as Bill fell through it.

Harry sent three powerful spells in quick succession at the Death Eaters, knocking them off their feet, as he continued running towards the fire engulfed house that Bill had fallen into. Without a second thought, Harry jumped through the window frame and landed inside. He couldn't see anything, couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. The thick black smoke stole his vision and seeped in through his nose, chocking the breath from him. Coughing violently, Harry made his way blindly. He couldn't even call out to Bill, the cruel smoke made sure of it.

A twist of Harry's wand and the smoke was forced aside, making a path for Harry to follow. Staying low to avoid the flames licking the ceiling, Harry moved forward until he spotted Bill's crumbled figure lying on the ground, where he must have been knocked out when he fell. Harry bent low and grabbed the older boy, arousing him from his dizzy state. Bill groaned heavily but with Harry's help, he clambered to his feet.

Before Bill could make much sense of what was going on and who was helping him, Harry dragged him out of the burning room by the grip on his arm. Both boys tumbled out of what once was a window, just in time as the burning ceiling gave way and collapsed in on the room.

Getting to their feet, Bill and Harry stared at the burning house, both realising how close they came to being crushed to death by that falling ceiling. Bill turned, his mouth open to offer gratitude for being saved when he suddenly froze. Bill had obviously suspected a fellow Order member or maybe one of the Aurors to have come to his aid. Clearly, what he wasn't expecting, was the infamous Dark Prince, Harry Potter.

Harry held Bill's shocked wide-eyed gaze but he didn't speak. The next moment, Harry's scar erupted in sudden pain. Groaning, Harry reached up, gripping onto his forehead. Ignoring Bill, Harry turned around quickly, searching the grounds through narrowed eyes. His scar was always hurting, the pain was constant in Harry consciousness. But it only flared like this in Voldemort's presence.

He finally saw him, in the distance, standing over someone who was crouched on the ground. Harry's breath caught in his chest at the sudden sight of his father, menacing and brutal in his long dark battle robes, wand held out, making the figure at his feet twitch and tremble. It was only when Harry recognised the figure being tortured that Harry snapped out of his shock. He gripped onto his wand and took off, running towards James and Voldemort.

xxx

James rolled over onto his hands and knees, coughing up the coppery liquid that was bubbling furiously in the back of his throat. He spat out the mouthful and looked up at the tall wizard, standing over him.

"Is that it?" he challenged, "that all you got?"

"You pathetic, weak imbecile," Voldemort hissed, "no matter how much you agitate me, you will not get the mercy of death, not today."

James pushed himself to straighten up, still on his knees.

"What is it, Voldemort?" he asked, silently revelling in the look of anger in the merciless red eyes as he spoke his name, "you have something _else_ in store for me?" he breathed with difficulty, as the cruciatus curses he had endured had broken several of his ribs, "you took away my son, filled his head with lies to turn him against me, sentenced him to certain death!" he glared with bloodshot eyes, "what else can you do to me?"

Voldemort smirked, aiming his wand at James' head.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" he hissed, "you still have to pay for what you've done. It's your fault that Harry's not by my side today. It's your interference that took my son from me," he took aim, "you will pay the price, Potter! I will make you cry tears of blood before I kill you!"

James chuckled, grimacing as the action shook his aching and broken frame.

"Tears of blood?" he asked, "I've cried tears of blood every night since you took Harry away. I've cried tears of blood for every lie you filled Harry's head with," his eyes hardened, "my heart bled for my son when I saw what you put him through. All that pain you caused, all those tears my child cried, I've paid for it with tears of blood!" forcing himself, James stood up shakily, "but now? Now it's your turn to cry," he said, "now, you get to see what it feels like. Now you're the one that doesn't have Harry," James smirked, "now, you're the one who lost his _son_."

It was in that moment that Voldemort changed his mind. He had wanted to destroy James before killing him He had wanted to torture him; have his mudblood wife raped and killed in front of his eyes. He had wanted to have Potter's young son butchered before his very eyes before giving James a terrible, agony filled death, stretched as long as possible. It was the sentence Voldemort had given James Potter, for being the one who put in motion the events that led to Harry finding Pettigrew and subsequently learning the truth. It was James' punishment for taking Harry away from him.

But now Voldemort didn't care. He was going to kill James. Plain and simple.

The killing curse erupted from his lips and the green light came thundering out of his wand, rushing like a bolt of lightening, straight towards James. The curse was going to hit James straight in the chest, but James didn't move out of the way. _'Going to die, straight backed and proud,'_ Voldemort thought to himself, _'how perfectly Gryffindor!'_

The spell had almost reached James when suddenly, a jet of red light came from _behind_ James and connected with the green killing curse, halting it mid-air. Both spells locked with each other and a furious battle began, with the two powerful curses fighting each other.

Voldemort was stunned. Nothing could halt his killing curse. No wand could block his spell. His wand would fight anyone. Anyone, except it's brother. Voldemort looked past the two fiery spells and he saw him. Walking up, wand held tightly as not to lose the war that was raging between the two spells, Harry appeared by James' side.

James turned to stare in complete shock as Harry walked up, maintaining the wand connection with obvious strain. His hand was shaking, the wand in his grip was trembling. Harry came to a stop next to James, using both hands to steady the wand. A thin line of blood seeping out of his nose, betrayed just how strongly Voldemort's emotions were at the sight of Harry.

Voldemort's green killing curse died the next moment, fizzing out to nothing. Harry's curse died with it, so all that remained was Harry and Voldemort facing each other, wands held in their hands, pointing to the ground.

Voldemort stared at Harry. It had been months since he had seen him. Harry in turn, stared at Voldemort. It was only for a moment, a passing of only a few seconds, but it didn't feel like that for the once father and son.

Voldemort looked down at his wand and the back up at Harry.

"Brother wands," he whispered, "I should have known that would be a bad idea."

Harry reached up, wiping the back of his sleeve across his face, to clear the blood left by the nosebleed.

"You never thought they would fight each other."

Voldemort stood tall, eyes sharpening to their usual coldness.

"You're not the one I'm fighting."

He aimed at James again but before he could form the words to the killing curse, Harry defiantly stepped in front of James.

"You wanna kill him?" Harry asked, "go ahead," he said, "but not while I'm alive."

"Harry?" James held onto Harry''s arm, ready to push him aside, should Voldemort fire anything his way.

But Voldemort only stared, his eyes fixed on Harry. He glanced once to James before snapping back to Harry. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I thought you were my shield."

Harry's eyes betrayed his heartbreak.

"I thought you were my father."

Voldemort's arm dropped to his side and he stared at Harry. Real human emotion, in it's rawest form, glistened in those ruby red eyes. But it was only for a moment, before the crimson eyes hardened to the cold and merciless ones that the wizarding world had come to fear.

"Very well," he hissed, "if that's the game you wish to play, then we'll play."

His wand came up but so did Harry's.

"It's not a game," Harry said, "it's my life and I won't let you play with it anymore."

"Harry, get out of the way," James urged, terrified that his son was facing Voldemort's wand, "Harry! Please, move!"

"No," Harry replied, still staring at Voldemort, "he's going to have to kill me."

"Harry! No!" James pushed, but Harry had planted his feet to the ground, refusing to budge, "Voldemort! Don't!" James turned to the Dark Lord.

But Voldemort didn't look like he was planning on sending anything Harry's way.

"I want you to understand one thing," he spoke to Harry, "when this is all over and before I obliviate you again," he ignored the way Harry bristled and the glower in his eyes, "I will make sure you seek forgiveness for all your transgressions."

Harry reared his head up.

"You understand one thing too, Voldemort," he tried to ignore the sharp pain in his scar and the way Voldemort's face shadowed with anger, "you will never obliviate me again. I would rather face death, than fall under your spell again."

Voldemort smiled.

"If it's death you want, then I'll happily oblige."

"No!" James screamed and leapt from behind Harry, aiming to knock the wand from Voldemort's hand.

But Harry was faster. He whirled around and grabbed James from the collar of his robes and pointed his wand at the burning tree behind them. A whispered curse and the flames engulfed tree came crashing down, straight at Voldemort.

Voldemort dived out of the way, narrowly missing the crash. Furious, he sat up but Harry had already dragged James out of harm's way. He could see them, both of them, taking shelter behind a carriage.

His wand was still in his hand and Voldemort lifted it, taking aim when suddenly the air around him changed. It pulsated with magic, an aura he knew all too well. With a snarl, Voldemort turned around to see Dumbledore had arrived. His white bearded figure was already causing havoc on his Death Eaters, who had given up their attacks and were fleeing. With a last, rage filled look at Harry, Voldemort turned and disappeared.

Harry felt the pain in his scar lessen to a dull ache as soon as Voldemort left. Breathing in relief, he pulled away and turned to face James. It had been so long since Harry had seen his dad, especially up close like this. James was staring at Harry too with a painful longing in his eyes. A thirst to hold his son to his chest, which hadn't been quenched in fifteen long years.

Hesitantly, James reached out, still crouching behind the carriage, as the chaos of the battle raged behind them. But all James could focus on, was his son.

"Harry." he whispered as his fingers touched Harry's cheek.

The very next instant, the carriage they had been hiding behind was hit by a stray curse, blowing the whole thing up with a tremendous crash. James and Harry both were thrown back by the blast. James groaned as his broken ribs protested violently. He looked up to find Harry, picking himself up too, looking relatively unhurt, thankfully.

Just as Harry straightened up, he staggered backwards, his hand coming to grip at his shoulder. Horrified, James saw a crimson stain spreading steadily across Harry's shoulder. He had been hit with cutting hex.

"Harry Potter!" someone cried.

"Look! It's Harry Potter!"

"The Dark Prince!"

Shouts echoed all around them and before James knew what was happening, Harry was surrounded by Aurors.

"No!" James struggled to his feet, his body still protesting, "No! Don't! He didn't do anything!"

Aurors, aiming their wands at Harry, yelled at him to get down on his knees, with his hands above his head. Harry did as he was told.

"No!" James yelled, staggering his way closer, when two of his Order friends grabbed him, holding him back.

"Easy, James," Kingsley warned, "don't get involved, let us get closer. We won't let anything happen to him."

But James was too distraught to listen. He fought weakly against Kingsley and Sturgis. Harry had been sentenced to 'Kiss upon Capture'. If he didn't get Harry out now, Harry would be worse than dead.

"Get the Dementors!" one Auror yelled, clearly panicked at having Harry Potter at wand point.

"I've triggered it," the other one snapped, "they're coming, just hold on!"

Harry looked up, taking in the six Aurors, bleeding and badly shaken up, surrounding him.

"Let's take him to the Ministry," Arthur Weasley said, coming to join the six, "we have other Death Eaters to take too. The Minister may change his mind about the Dark Prince's fate."

"No!" one snapped, "we're doing what we're instructed to do! Kiss upon capture." the Auror nodded at the man standing behind Harry, "Gary, cuff him."

"The Minister would want to be told of this," Arthur continued, "he'll have your badge, not to mention your head, if he finds out we could have taken the Prince alive!"

"I said, no!" the Auror snapped.

Harry waited until the Auror, Gary, had approached behind him. When he felt the Auror's hand grip his wrist, Harry looked to the side, to his dad who was still struggling valiantly against Kingsley and Sturgis. He met James' eyes, making him stop his futile attempts to get free. Harry mouthed the next words which made James' heart skip several beats.

_'I'm sorry, dad.'_

As soon as Auror Gary touched Harry's arm, intending to pull it behind him to cuff, Harry reacted. He jumped up and twisted his body around so he was behind Gary and the Auror was his shield. With his free hand, Harry pulled out his wand and had it pointed at the Auror directly in front of him.

"Stupefy!" Harry hissed and the spell hit the Auror before he could conjure up a shield.

The other four Aurors tried to aim at Harry, but the bulkier form of Gary was hiding Harry perfectly. Harry knocked another Auror out with a well aimed hex and then aimed at the broken wheel of the carriage he and James had been hiding behind. The wheel flew forward and knocked another Auror out. Harry pushed the man in his grip into the final Auror, knocking both to the ground before turning around and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

By the time Kingsley, Arthur, Sturgis and James rushed forward, Harry was gone, using the darkness of the night and the chaos of the shattered village to escape, once again.

xxx


	10. Not Meant to Be

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Anne's Request - _What if Damien found the hidden presents and possessions of Harry in his parent's room, before the capture of the Dark Prince?_

Dedicated to Anne. Hope you enjoy it!

**Not Meant to Be – The Darkness Within – AU**

"Come on, where are you?" Damien groaned as he reached far back into the cupboard. "I know you're here, come on," he muttered to himself and strained to push his hand deeper into the space. All he felt though, was the folded laundry neatly stacked inside.

Damien pulled his hand out and snapped the door shut. He looked around his parents' room. He knew, without a doubt, that his dad kept his prized Golden Snitch in here. It was just the exact location that was the problem.

He moved to the chest of drawers and pulled it open, rummaging through it. His mum would be beyond mad if she found him in here, snooping through her things, but Damien had to find the snitch. His reputation was on the line here. He had promised Ron they would play with the snitch his dad had famously 'borrowed' from his victorious Hogwarts match. He was supposed to be at the Burrow in less than an hour but Damien wasn't going to leave until he found the snitch.

"If I was a snitch, where would I be?" Damien asked out loud. "Sitting in the corner with no friends." He grinned at his own joke before shaking his head.

Out of sheer desperation, he knelt on the ground and lifted the bed covers, to take a peek under the bed. He knew his dad wouldn't keep the snitch there. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. Just so he could say to himself that he had looked everywhere; in the cupboards, the drawers, even under the bed.

So Damien wasn't expecting to find much of anything under the bed. Certainly not a cardboard box, unmarked and sitting with an air of curiosity around it. Damien narrowed his eyes. He reached in and pulled the box out. It was just a simple brown box with it's lid firmly latched on. Damien ran a hand over it, feeling a shiver run down his spine. There was something about the simple, plain box that unnerved him, but Damien couldn't figure out why.

A little voice in the back of his head told him he shouldn't open it. It was obviously something private and he didn't want to poke around in his parents' business. But Damien was too inquisitive for his own good.

Carefully, Damien lifted the lid away and peered inside. He felt disappointed almost instantly. There was nothing special inside. Just his old baby clothes and a few photo albums. Damien was about to place the lid back on and push the box under the bed, when he caught sight of something. Lying on top of the pile of baby clothes, was a small blue cardigan. Stitched on the right hand side, were two golden letters, 'HP'. Damien picked the small cardigan up and stared at the letters. HP. Damien frowned. What could that stand for? He put it down and picked up another top, this one too had 'HP' stitched in golden thread.

Damien categorically went through every piece of clothing in the box. Some had no initials, but the ones that did, had the same 'HP' stitched in what was undoubtedly his mother's hand. Damien sat back on his knees, brow lined with confusion. What was going on? Why did his mother have a box full of baby clothes with someone else's initials? He looked to the golden letters again. HP. H. Potter?

Damien lifted out one of the heavy photo albums. He wasn't overly keen on seeing his baby photos. There were always embarrassing snaps of him, covered in sauce or chocolate; not to mention how emotional his mum always got at seeing him as a baby. But after finding the clothes with another Potter's initials, Damien wasn't so sure it was going to be his photos inside.

The very first photo had Damien sit and stare in shocked surprise. There was his dad, looking incredibly young. An equally youthful looking Lily was sitting next to him, smiling up at the camera. Sitting in her lap, was a little boy, no older than nine, maybe ten months old. Damien would have mistaken the baby for himself, if it wasn't for the striking emerald green eyes. Damien stared at the baby; at his giggling face as he chewed on his own finger.

The next photo had the same green-eyed baby, this time sitting on James' shoulders, laughing joyfully, with both chubby hands buried in James' untidy mop of hair. James, Damien noted, didn't seem to mind. There was a smile on James' face, so bright and uninhibited, Damien had never seen anything like it before.

Damien turned page after page, finding only pictures of the small green-eyed baby with his mum and dad. A few photos had Sirius and Remus too, cuddling and playing with the baby. Damien could feel his heart beat faster as he recognised the place most of the photos were taken. It was his living room, his front garden, the room that he suspected was the guest bedroom except it looked like a nursery in the photos.

Slowly, realisation seeped through his denial and made sense of what was before him. The green-eyed baby in the pictures, the initials on the baby clothes, the intimate photos of the baby with his - Damien's - parents, it all made sense. The baby was a Potter. He was H. Potter. He was his brother.

"Damy? Damy? Where are you?"

Damien heard his mum, but he couldn't answer. He stayed where he was; sitting on his knees, in the middle of the room, clutching the photo album in his hands.

Lily stopped at her door, shocked to see her twelve year old sitting in her bedroom.

"Damy? What are you doing in here?" she hurried inside, angry lines on her brow.

She stopped dead when she saw the box next to Damien. The open album in Damien's hands made the colour drain from Lily's face. She stood gaping at him as slowly, Damien looked around at her.

"Mum?" Damien's voice alone held the disbelief of being kept from such a secret. He looked back down at the photos and the box filled with baby clothes, before looking up at her again. "What...what is this?"

Lily didn't say anything. She honestly couldn't find her voice or the proper words to explain.

xxx

James stepped out of the floo, straight into his living room. He met Lily's worried eyes, as she and Damien sat on the sofa, waiting for him. James moved towards his son, having already been told what had happened through Lily's mirror-call.

"Damy," he started, "what's this I'm hearing? What were you doing in our room?"

Damien looked up at him and James found himself caught off guard. In all of Damien's twelve years, James had never seen him look so serious, so pent up; so angry.

"H. Potter," Damien spoke quietly. "The baby...in those pictures. He's my brother, isn't he?"

James looked over at Lily, sharing her look of worry. Slowly, James lowered himself onto the coffee table, so he could sit in front of Damien. He took a moment, mentally preparing himself for this. James hadn't talked about Harry for...for almost fifteen years. He swallowed heavily and forced himself to nod.

"Yes," he said. "The photos you found, they were of your brother." He paused for a beat before forcing out the name he had hadn't spoken in years. "Harry," he said. "Harry Potter."

Damien, of course, had already guessed as much, but hearing the confirmation still left him breathless with shock. He could feel his blood pump in his ears. A strange churn started in his stomach and both his hands curled into fists. Damien had never felt so angry in his life.

"Why?" he asked, turning to look at his mum. "Why did you keep this from me?"

Lily moved towards him, reaching out for him.

"Damy,"

"No," Damien jerked his arm back. "I wanna know. Why didn't you tell me?" He looked back at his dad. "I have a brother! A _brother_ and you never told me about him!"

"Had," James corrected weakly. "Had...a brother."

It was the sound of his dad's voice breaking, that calmed Damien instantly. He blinked at James, surprised that his brave, strong father had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Dad?"

James shook his head, holding Damien's gaze.

"We lost...Harry," he explained, "when he was...fifteen months old."

Damien's stomach curled tightly.

"How?" he breathed.

James looked at his wife and pressed his lips together. He couldn't do it. He hadn't spoken about Harry and the betrayal by one of his best friends, in years. He couldn't do it now either; not even to give his son answers. Lily cleared her throat, pushing back her tears.

"He was targeted," she said, "by Voldemort."

Damien chocked on his noise of surprise. He stared at Lily.

"What?"

"I know it's a lot to take in," Lily said, reaching out to hold onto Damien's arm, "and it's partly why we didn't tell you."

Damien forced in a deep breath, in effort to calm himself.

"I'm good," Damien insisted. "You can tell me, it's fine."

Lily took a moment, sucking in a slow deep breath.

"Just before Harry was born, there was a Prophecy made about...about Voldemort."

Damien felt himself stiffen. What did the Prophecy have to do with his family? Wasn't Neville the prophesied one?

"There were two children that fit the Prophecy," Lily continued, her voice dropping. "Neville and...and Harry."

Damien's eyes widened with horrid realisation. He swallowed heavily and looked from his mum to his dad. James had his head dropped, his gaze fixed to the floor.

"We went into hiding," Lily went on, "soon after your brother was born. We had to use the Fidelius Charm to keep our whereabouts a secret."

Damien knew what the Fidelius Charm was. Ron had explained it to him.

Lily faltered here, shooting a look at James. With notable difficulty, she continued speaking.

"We had to choose out secret keeper," she said quietly, "at first, it was going to be Sirius."

Damien nodded. That sounded like a natural choice.

"But...but then we thought," Lily's gaze darted once more to James, "we knew that Sirius would be the obvious secret keeper, so...so we decided-"

"Tell him the truth, Lily," James cut her off. "Tell him what really happened."

Lily fell quiet, her eyes brimming with tears. James looked up, his hazel eyes sharp and bright with pain.

"I decided to use someone else," James admitted. "Your mum wanted Sirius. I too, wanted Sirius at first but then me and Sirius thought we'd be clever and use a decoy. I thought if the world thought Sirius was our secret keeper but in actual fact it was someone else, then my Harry would be safe." Slowly, he shook his head, his unblinking gaze fixed on something past Damien. "I trusted him," he whispered. "I thought he was my friend. I thought he would rather die than betray me."

"Who?" Damien asked, his heart beating so fast it was almost painful.

James met Damien's eyes.

"Peter." The name was spat out with so much hate, so much anger it caused a shiver to run down Damien's back. "I made Peter my secret keeper and he turned on me," James said. "He came into my house and stole my son, taking him straight to that bastard Voldemort!"

Damien's stomach twisted, making bile rise in his throat. He had never imagined someone could be that cruel, that heartless to deliver a baby to a monster, to be murdered.

"It's my fault," James said quietly. "I lost Harry because I trusted the wrong person. I didn't listen to anyone. I tried to outsmart everyone and I ended up paying the biggest price for it." He looked over at Damien, blinking back his tears when he saw how upset Damien was. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you about Harry," he said, holding onto Damien's arm. "We just, we didn't know what good it would do. That's why we never mentioned him. That's why we don't have his pictures around the house." He looked over at Lily. "I'm surprised you found the box with Harry's things. It's usually hidden away."

Lily averted her eyes.

"I was looking at Harry's pictures yesterday," she admitted. With a sad smile, she added, "it was Harry's birthday yesterday. He would have turned sixteen." She met Damien's confused eyes. "Every year, on Harry's birthday and Christmas, your dad and I get Harry a gift. We put it away in a hidden cupboard in our room. Yesterday when I put Harry's present away, I took out the box with his baby clothes and his pictures. I just wanted to see him again."

Damien felt the lump grow at the back of his throat, as he watched his mum try and smile through her tears.

"It's a strange thing to do, I know," she said, "but we can't let Harry's birthday and Christmas go by without marking it somehow. We decided that when we get to Harry's 21st birthday, we'll donate all his presents." She smiled tightly. "Until then, we get to indulge ourselves in silly fantasies of what Harry would have liked for his birthday and Christmas."

Damien slowly shook his head.

"It's not silly, mum," he said. "It's not silly at all."

Lily smiled before her tears got too much for her to hold back. She dropped her head into her hands and wept silently. Damien moved closer and hugged his mum, trying to offer her some sort of comfort.

The fireplace flashed green for a couple of seconds, before Ron's head appeared in the flames.

"Damien? Damy, you there?"

Damien moved back from his mum. Wiping his own face dry with his sleeves. He got up and moved to kneel before the fireplace.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"What're you doing?" Ron exclaimed. "You were supposed to be here, half an hour ago!"

Damien had completely forgotten about his planned game.

"Sorry, Ron," he replied.

"Get here quickly," Ron said, "Neville's already here. We're waiting for you to start the game."

"You guys go ahead," Damien said, "I'm not feeling up to it."

Ron frowned at him.

"What?"

"Damy," James called from behind him. "Don't cancel your game. You've been looking forward to it all week."

Damien paused, before he met Ron's eyes again.

"Sorry, Ron," he said, "but I'm not in the mood."

He got up and left the room.

xxx

That night, as Damien lay in his bed, he thought about all he had learned today. It was such a bizarre thought; yesterday he believed he was the only child of James and Lily Potter, and today he learned there had been another Potter. His brother; Harry Potter.

Damien wondered what life would have been like, had his brother lived? If his dad's so-called friend hadn't betrayed them and Harry had lived, what kind of a life would they have had? Would he and Harry get on? Would they fight? Would they be the kind of brothers that constantly bickered and annoyed one another or would they be the kind that looked out for each other?

Damien's heart jolted at the thought. He would have had a brother. A real big brother, like Ron had. Damien knew, even if he and Harry argued from dawn to dusk, he would have loved having a brother.

Damien rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the hot tears that welled there, as he bitterly thought to himself; life with his big brother was just not meant to be.

xxx

Note: I know the request asked for Damien to find Harry's presents too, but since Damien can't use his wand at home and the boxes of presents are hidden behind powerful charms, I couldn't write it with enough believability that Damien would stumble across them. I hope that's okay, Anne :)


End file.
